Total Drama X-Treme
by mikesieerrafan97
Summary: 14 new contestants. 2 million dollars. And the most threatening challenges yet. Updating Chapter Nine in Wednesday!
1. Chapter 1: Say Hi The Way To Hell

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 1 . "Say Hi The Way To Hell"**_

_**First, this is the official cast of TDX:**_

_Ace – The Wolf Girl_

_Clarice – The Mystery_

_Dallas – The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Evan – The Maniacal Twin #2_

_Jackson – The Hipster_

_Jake – The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Jasmine – The Rock Chick_

_Kellie – The "Warrior" Woman_

_Merit – The Shy Nerd_

_Paige – The Disney Chick_

_Sami – The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_Sapphire – The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn – The Dark Jock_

_Wesley – The Maniacal Twin #1_

_**And now… the first chapter of TDX:**_

* * *

"The last time, on Total Drama…"

"We go from a crappy run-down island, to a crappy run-down film set, to travel in our crappy run-down world, then back to the now radioactive island and finally the all-stars season again there, clear of almost all toxic waste.…"

"But now, we're going to Total Drama's classic location: Boney Island!"

"¡This season, fourteen new contestants would clash in the most threatening challenges ever done!"

"Again, bullies and nerds, popular kids and freaks, all fighting for TWO MILLION DOLLARS! ¡And the title as Total Drama champion!"

"¿Who will win? ¿Who will lose? ¿And who will be radioactive shark's food? Find out here, on Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" shout Chris McLean, with a big, evil smile on his face.

* * *

After the break, we see Chris standing in the Shore of Boney Island, waiting for the arrival of the contestants. Suddenly, a ship with a lot of restless teenagers appears on the sea.

They were the fourteen new contestants.

"Wow, it seems like our cast is coming now." Chris said.

The ship stops right in the beach, and the contestants come out one by one.

The first one was a tall and scrawny kid, wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie with a shirt underneath. He was also wearing glasses.

"Well, here is our first contestant: Merit!" Chris said. "¿What's up, Merit? ¿Ready to compete?"

"¡Sure I am, Chris! ¡It's an honor to be here and meet you!" Merit said, greeting him politely and respectful.

"Excellent. Please, stand up close to the flags." Chris said, pointing to the flags that were on the beach.

The next was a big and muscular guy, wearing a blood-red hoodie with black athletic shorts. He looked grumpy and annoyed.

"¡Shawn! ¿Happy to be here?" Chris asks.

"Whatever." Shawn said, aggressive.

"Wow, someone awake with the left foot." Chris joke.

"Keep bickering and you will awake without your left foot, or both." Shawn said, looking at Chris eyes directly, threatening him.

Shawn then goes close to the flags, where Merit was. Merit, scared, moves away from him.

"¿What's your problem, nerd? ¿Are you afraid of me?" Shawn said.

Merit looked at him, scared.

A small and thin girl, wearing a blue tank top and white pants, was the next. She was smiling happily, hugging strongly the doll she was carrying with her.

"¡Paige! ¡Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris said.

"¡Oh thanks Chris! ¡Stitch and I are so happy to be here!" Paige said.

"¿Stitch?"

"Yes, my doll." Paige said, showing it to Chris. "It's my best friend since childhood."

"Sure…" Chris said. "¡Move on!"

The fourth contestant was an attractive skinny teen, wearing khaki shorts with a grey Hollister shirt. He looked very pumped and excited.

"¡Jake! ¿How you doing, bro?" Chris.

"¡Great, Chris! It's awesome to be here! And it's nice to meet you too!" said Jake. Quickly, he joins the other competitors, and greets them all.

"I don´t think so." Shawn said when Jake tried to salute him.

"It's ok. Sorry for bothering you." Jake said, smiling. Shawn look at him, disgusted.

Then, the next contestant arrives. A somewhat muscular, somewhat thin girl. She was wearing skinny jeans and a light brown t-shirt that says Browncoats on it. Also, she was wearing a black and grey letterman jacket with a hood. She had an intimidating look in her face.

"Kellie." Chris said, "Welcome. You kind of look like a powerhouse"

Kellie deflects her sight from Chris and keeps walking.

"Ok, go on." Chris said.

The next contestant was an athletic looking girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a denim jacket and red shorts. She was listening to music in her headphones and playing the air guitar while singing silently.

"¡It´s time for rock chick, Jasmine!" Chris said.

"_Late night, come home… work sucks, I know… she left me roses by the stairs_…" Jasmine sings, ignoring Chris.

"¿What's with these silent introductions?" Chris asks. "¡Next!"

A curvy and busty girl comes out of the ship, walking seductively. She was wearing a black and red short skirt, some fishnet on her legs, boots that go up to her knees, and a red and black tibe top with a skull in the middle and black gloves.

"Hello, sweetie…" she said, caressing Chris face affectionately. "You look even hotter in person."

"Hi, Sapphire." Chris said nervously, trying to stop Sapphire's finger, which was now on his chest. "¿Can you join the other competitors, please?"

"Sure, honey." Sapphire whisper on his ear. She then joins the other competitors, giving seductive looks to all the guys.

"Ok, that wasn't right." Chris said, wiping his forehead. "Moving on, let's go with the next contestant!"

The next contestant was a small girl, wearing a cobalt blue hoodie with a deep green t-shirt and old blue jeans.

"Clarice." Chris said.

"Hi, Chris. It's cool to be here." Clarice said, walking right to the bunch of competitors. "Hello, everyone. I'm glad to meet you."

Everyone, excluding Shawn and Shappire, salute Clarice.

A small but curvy girl, wearing a blue zip up hoodie with a black tank top and grey skinny jeans stand out of the ship.

"¿It´s my turn now?" she said.

"Yes, Sami." Chris answer.

"Ok." Sami said, awkwardly. "Hi, everyone."

Everyone, again excluding Shawn and Shappire , greet her.

Then, two contestants walk out the ship together. One was wearing a dark green hoodie over a red t-shirt that says "Twin One" and jeans; while the other was wearing the same hoodie and jeans, but instead a blue t-shirt that says "Twin Two".

"¡And they are Evan and Wesley! ¡Or Wesley and Evan!" Chris said.

"¡Hey, look at these!" both said, throwing some rats at the contestants.

All the contestants, excluding Shawn, began running and screaming desperately.

Chris, Evan and Wesley were laughing at the scene. Shawn then grabs one of the rats and tossed right on Chris face. He began screaming and running too, causing Shawn to smile slightly and Wesley to laugh at him.

"Ok, Wesley, I think it's enough." Evan said.

"Sheesh!" Wesley said. Evan crosses his arms. "Ok, whatever." Wesley said, and whistles. The rats all come to him. "Ok, little buddies. Your work is done." He said, hiding them in a box with holes.

"¡That was rude and mean! "Paige yelled.

"¡Shut up!" Sapphire yelled too. Paige looks at her, annoyed.

Both Evan and Wesley join the now-reunited cast. Everyone looks at them, surprised of how much similar they are.

The next contestant was a small girl, wearing a red hooded zip up sweatshirt and skinny jeans. She ran out of the ship growling, pursuing a bird that was there.

"Well, this wild girl is Ace." Chris said. Everyone look at her surprised, until Clarice began pursuing her.

"¡Hey, leave that bird alone!" Clarice yelled to her.

Ace stops with a confused look in her face. "Oh, sorry." she said. Then she joins the others, which were looking at her horrified.

"¿Well, contestants get weirder every season, huh?" Chris said.

A strong build guy, wearing skinny jeans with a purple and yellow plaid shirt, gets out of the ship, taking pictures with his camera.

"Wow, this place is so picturesque. I can even made a solely album for it." He said.

"Hey, Jackson." Chris said. "Take one of the gang."

"¡Don´t even talk to me, ecosystem killer!" Jackson said, remembering the events from TDRI. He walked directly towards the contestants.

"¿So, you like taking pictures?" Shappire ask.

"No… The camera it´s just part of my outfit." Jackson answers.

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Sapphire said. "But, seriously, i hope you can picture me soon." She said while getting closer to Jackson, who looks flattered.

The last contestant emerges from the ship. A muscular boy, wearing a black sweater shirt covered in neon green lightning bolts and neon green shorts. He was carrying an empty bottle with him.

"Tidal Wave. ¡Tidal Wave! ¡TIDAL WAVE!" he yelled, as he was walking towards Chris.

"¡ZIP IT!" Chris yelled. "¡Your darn name is Dallas!"

Dallas walk away from Chris and goes with the contestants.

"¡Hey! ¿Do you want to see my lightning's bottles collection?" Dallas said.

"¡NO!" everyone yelled.

Dallas put a snappy face and walks away. But then Jake follows him.

"Hi, Dallas." He said.

"Tidal Wave." Dallas answer.

"Yeah… Tidal Wave. I'm sorry about how everyone treats you. And, if you want, I would like to see your bottles collection." Jake said.

"Ummm… ok." Dallas said, smiling.

Both rejoin the cast, right when Chris stands in front of them.

* * *

"Ok, now that all of you are here, it's time to decide in which teams you are!" Chris said.

"Awesome, I guess." Jasmine said.

"And this season, we're having unexpected teams!" Chris said.

"Let me guess… Boys vs. Girls?" Merit said.

"Ha! Wro… wait. How you know it?" Chris asks.

"The flags give me some clue." He answers, pointing at the two flags. One was blue and the other was pink.

"Hell yeah." Chris said. "So… Shawn! Merit! Jake! Evan! Wesley! Jackson! And Dallas…"

"Tidal Wave!" Dallas cries.

Chris gave Dallas a death glare, and continues with what he was saying. "You are… The Boys Team!"

"So original." Shawn said.

"While Sami, Clarice, Sapphire, Jasmine, Kellie, Paige and Ace are The Girls Team!" Chris proclaims. "Now, go and unpack your stuff at the cabins. Girls, you got the West cabin. Guys, you got the East cabin."

"¿Umm, Chris?" Sami ask.

"¿What, Sami?" Chris answer.

"¿We don't get confessionals this season?"

"¡Oh, the confessional! I almost forget it! You see that movable bath over there? That's your new confessional!" Chris said.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sami: Wow. Everyone seems so nice. And mostly the girls. I´m happy this season all girls are together.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dallas: That guy Jake is nice. All the others are just bad.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Well, all the people here are losers. Winning this is going to be sooo easy…

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Ha-ha. I have this thing in the bag! They wouldn't know what hit them!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ace: I'm just hoping my condition doesn't get me eliminated soon… (She sees a butterfly flying in the bath) Grrrr…..

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: _"Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home…" _(Jasmine watches the camera and stop singing) Yes, I know I'm not a good singer. But I have an attitude, and I'm so winning this!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Yeah, now I have almost all these guys by my side. It was so easy! And that idiot Dallas, ¡oh, he's going to be so useful! Mwahahahaha!

*END*

* * *

In the Girls cabin, all the girls were dividing each other into bunks properly.

"Well, Jasmine, Paige, Ace and Sami are sleeping in the right dorm. Me, Clarice and Kellie on the left one." Sapphire said. "Right?"

"Right!" All the girls said in unison. "For the Girls team!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Guys cabin, everyone was fighting for his bunk.

"I want to sleep here!"

"We want to be together!"

"I'll sleep alone, ok?"

"Tidal Wave!"

"Okay, enough! We need to put some order in this!" Jake said.

"Who the hell declares you leader, goody doo-doo?" Shawn ask, annoyed.

"I'm not the leader, Shawn! But we can do this without fights!" Jake answers him. "See… You, Merit and Jackson could sleep in the right cabin, while the rest of us sleep on the left one. Agree?"

"Agree!" All the guys said.

"What?" Merit asks.

"Oh, whatever." Shawn said, looking at Merit deviously.

The guys all go inside their rooms. Merit and Jackson both enter together, but Shawn confronts them.

"Ok. I don´t like you, and you don´t like me. Just don´t bother me, and there isn´t going to be a problem." Shawn said, leaving the room.

"Oh, he's so scary." Merit said, nervous.

"Relax, buddy. I'm with you." Jackson said, comforting him.

"Oh, thanks Jackson!" Merit said, and then hugs Jackson.

"Ok, enough."

Merit then releases Jackson, feeling awkward. Jackson just smiles at him.

"Trust me. I know guys like Shawn. He isn't lasting long in this show." Jackson said.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: I'm so happy Jackson's here. Without him, being with Shawn would be torture.

*END*

* * *

After a while, the contestants have ended unpacking.

"Did you already unpack?" Chris said by the speaker. "If you do, go to the Mess Hall. There's a big announcement to say."

"Wow. Do you think it's time for our first challenge?" Jasmine said.

"I don't know. But we should hurry. We all know what Chris can do if he gets angry." Kellie said.

* * *

The fourteen contestants arrive at the mess hall together. In the tables, there was a flag depending on the team they were. Blue for the guys, pink for the girls. In each table, there were seven dishes with Chef Hatchet's typical disgusting food on them.

"Eww, I don´t want to eat that." Sapphire said.

And after some groaning and bickering, the contestants sit and began eating. When they're almost ending, Chris suddenly appears from the shadows.

"Great entry." Clarice said.

"Thanks." Chris said. "Okay, it's time for the big announcement!"

Everyone was silent, waiting to hear it.

"Today, there's not challenge or elimination! You're safe… by now!"

Everyone cheers for the revelation.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jackson: Great! I'll get prepared harder for the challenges!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Kellie: Oh well… I was hoping for a challenge, but at least no one's getting the boot tonight.

*END

* * *

"Ok, so this is it." Chris said, again in Boney Island's shore. "Our cast is here now, ready to clash in their first challenge. Will Shawn become nicer with his teammates? Will Merit pee his pants? Will Jake be discovered soon, or he'll make it far with his plans? The answers of these questions are all in this island. But that would be next time, right here! On Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled.

* * *

Ok… I write it in one day! Hehe… this is just the introduction chapter. Next chapter will have a challenge and elimination, and it would be up on Monday (21/10/13). I could write it now, but I'm in high school and I got a lot of homework. So, until Monday, you get this.

Wait for the 2nd chapter!

And thanks for Reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Free Solo-Ingloriousness!

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 2 . "Free Solo-Ingloriousness!"**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Girls Team:**_

_Ace - The Wolf Girl_

_Clarice - The Mystery_

_Jasmine - The Rock Chick_

_Kellie - The "Warrior" Woman_

_Paige - The Disney Chick_

_Sami - The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_Sapphire - The Seductive Goth_

_**Guys Team:**_

_Dallas - The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Evan - The Maniacal Twin #2_

_Jackson - The Hipster_

_Jake - The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Merit - The Shy Nerd_

_Shawn - The Dark Jock_

_Wesley - The Maniacal Twin #1_

* * *

"Last time... On Total Drama: X-Treme!"

"Fourteen new contestants arrive here, at the exotic Boney Island, to compete and win the $2 million dollars prize! Silly teenagers..."

"Some of them were plenty boring or annoying, while others were greatful for drama!"

"They get placed into teams, Boys vs. Girls style, and introduced to each other!"

"At the end... We really didn't do that much, but that's getting solved right here and right now! On Total..."

"Drama..."

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled from the top of the Skull that was in the middle of the island.

* * *

The contestants were all having breakfast in the Mess Hall. The girls were talking with each other, while the guys were all by themselves.

"So, you don't have a vegetarian menu?" Jackson asks Chef Hatchet.

"Eat this." Chef said, giving Jackson a bucket with litter. "It's free of meat."

Jackson frowns and leaves the Mess Hall stumping, and accidentally collides with Shawn, who was entering.

"¡Hey, eco-geek! Watch out!" Shawn said, annoyed.

"¿So what?" Jackson answers. He and Shawn both looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jackson: Stupid dark boy! (He balls his hands into fists) ¡He makes me so angry! (He closes his eyes and breathes.) Calm down, Jackson. Calm down.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Ughh… He's going down!

*END*

* * *

"Ok, enough. Keep it for the challenge!" Chris said, suddenly appearing between the two guys.

"How you d-do that?" Sami asks.

"I'll tell you later. Well, contestants, it's time for your first challenge!" Chris yelled.

"¡Great!" Kellie said.

"¿Shut it, ok?" Sapphire said, meanly. Both girls looked into each other too.

"Ha-ha. Conflict. I. Love. It." Chris said. "Now, follow me!"

Chris and the contestants direct towards the forest. The Guys team was first, followed by the Girls. And separated from everyone, it was Shawn.

Sapphire began looking at him, suspicious.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Ok, dark boy has something planned. I just know it.

*END*

* * *

"Hey, Shawn. Want some company?" Sapphire said, seductively. Shawn stopped walking and looked at her, annoyed.

"Listen, bratty goth. I'm not falling for your seductive tricks, so go away and try it with someone else." Shawn said. Sapphire frowns and leaves him alone.

Shawn kept walking, until he saw some bushes moving. "What's that?" He said. He then saw behind the bushes, and found two squirrels fighting for an unknown object. "Oh… great." He said, smiling evilly.

The thirteen contestants reach what seems to be the slope of a big, rocky mountain. Shawn joins them afterwards.

"Ok contestants, here is where your first challenge is taking place!" Chris said. "First of, this season all the challenges will be based in real extreme sports!"

Some contestants groan, while others cheer or just seem happy about it.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Kellie: Extreme sports? Awesome!

*END*

* * *

"Today's challenge is based on one of the most extreme sports ever done. We're having: Free Soloing!"

"What's that?" Paige asks.

"It's like rock climbing, but even more difficult." Kellie said.

"¡Yep! Imagine rock climbing, but removing all the safety ropes, harnesses and other equipment that can aid you in case you slip up!" Chris said. "You need to be able to support your entire weight using just your fingertips and toe tips, while maintaining intense concentration lest you fall off. One tiny mistake and that's it." He said, smiling.

The contestants all looked scared at the possibility of dying in the challenge.

"But don't worry. It's not like we're going to let you die!" Chris said. "Imagine all the lawsuits and lawyers! We don't have enough budget for that!"

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Wesley: Typical Chris McLean. He couldn't be worried about anyone but himself.

*END*

* * *

"Ok, the first team to have all their members in the top of the rocky mountain wins! And the losers will vote someone out, in the most extreme elimination ceremony ever!" Chris yelled. "Well, it's time to start this challenge!"

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Go!" Chris yelled; now up in a helicopter that translates him to the top.

All the contestants start climbing the mountain; some of them were having trouble with it.

In the Girls Team zone, Kellie, Jasmine and Ace have started climbing without problem. Paige was climbing slowly, but stable. The only ones still at the slope of the mountain were Clarice, Sami and Sapphire.

"Bah, this is so hard." Clarice said.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clarice: Ok, I'm not the most athletic person, I get it!

*END*

* * *

"I k-know. But we need to d-do it or we lost!" Sami said.

"We can´t lost!" Sapphire said. "If they can do it," she said pointing to the other girls, "so we!"

In the Guys Team zone, they were having less trouble than the girls. Shawn was already far than any contestant, while Evan, Wesley, Jackson and Dallas were in the same position than the girls.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Sports give you both strength and coordination. Good I can apply them in challenges to show that geeks how valuable I am for the team!

*END*

* * *

Jake and Merit were still in the slope. Merit was trying to climb, while Jake was looking at Shawn, worried.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: So grumpy has athletic abilities… I could've figured out early with those muscles. (He pauses and sighs) Now I'm doubtful about eliminating him first. But he has to go soon, before he becomes more powerful in the game.

*END*

* * *

After thirty minutes, Shawn, Kellie and Ace were the only ones in the top of the cliff.

"Why are you so slow? This is a freaking thirty-minute show!" Chris yelled by the speaker.

Wesley reaches the top first than Evan and began yelling. "Hey Evan! I beat you!" he yelled.

"Remember I have fear of heights, bro!" Evan yelled at him. Then, he reaches the top and began pursuing Wesley.

"Well, that's 3-2. Guys have the lead!" Chris yelled, and then watches below. "Hurry!"

Jasmine reaches the top, tired. "Wow, that was extreme!" she said.

"3-3! Tied again!"

In the next twenty minutes, Jackson and Dallas have reached the top. Then, Sapphire reaches the top too.

"Never make me do that again!" Sapphire yelled at Chris.

"Wow, you were nicer before." Chris said. Sapphire frowns. "Now it's 5-4! Guys still have the lead!"

Jake and Sami were on the same position, climbing difficultly.

"Oh... this... is so… high…" Sami said, almost hyperventilating.

"This dumb challenge is hard, huh?" Jake said.

"Umm… yeah?" she answers, anxious.

"Wow. You really have cute blue eyes." He said, looking at her eyes, dreamy.

"He-he… t-thanks." She said.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sami: OMG! Some cute guy talk to me! And he liked my eyes! That's so… awesome!

*END*

* * *

One hour later, Sami, Jake and Paige have reached the top. Both Sami and Jake were talking, while Paige was chit-chatting with the rest of the girls.

"6-6! And it's either Clarice or Merit!" Chris said.

Clarice was taking her time at climbing, while Merit was hurried and tripped occasionally.

Clarice then reaches the top.

"The Girls Team wins the challenge!" Chris yelled. All the girls cheer. "Guys Team, you're going to the Elimination Ceremony tonight!

Merit reaches the top. "Sorry Guys." He said. "It's okay, Merit. We all had problems with it." Jake said.

"What! It's his fault we lost and you tell him it's ok?" Shawn asks.

"Merit gave his best. That's what it matters!" Jackson said.

"Who ask for your opinion?" Shawn yelled at Jackson, making him angry.

"Hey, don't yell at ME!" Jackson said, pushing Shawn.

"Who do you think you are to push me?" Shawn said.

"I push you because I'm tired of your attitude! Because Merit is a nice person and you're an abusive sneaky jerk!" Jackson answers. Everyone was silent. Shawn looked at him, bothered, and leaves. "You're so out." He said.

"Okay… that was uncomfortable. Now, it's time for the Guys to think in which person they're giving the boot tonight!" Chris said. "See you until midnight."

* * *

Then we see the Girls cabin, where all the girls were partying and celebrating their victory. Jasmine was playing her guitar, while the other girls were dancing, singing or just hanging around. The guys were looking at them, envious.

"Ughh... I hate rock music." Jackson said, with his hands on his head.

"But that party seems awesome." Evan said, sadly. "We should go and join them!"

"Parties are cool, but hanging around with the rival team? No thanks." Wesley answers him.

"We should decide who we are voting tonight." Jake said. "¿Do we agree on Shawn?"

"Agree." All the guys said.

"Agree. I'm going for an aspirin." Jackson said and leaves.

Sapphire watches him from the cabin, and then follows him.

"Hello, cutie." Sapphire said. "Sad because you're voting tonight?"

"No… going to elimination is the best thing that could ever happen to me." Jackson answers her.

"Ohh… someone's grumpy today." Sapphire said.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm so annoyed with that guy Shawn." Jackson said.

Sapphire puts his hand on his face, trying to comfort him. "It's ok, honey. But a handsome guy like you doesn't have to care about some jerk like Shawn."

"Well, WYSIWYG." Jackson said, flirty.

"What?" Sapphire asks. Jackson laughs at her. "Nothing. Bye, Sapphire." He said, leaving her alone.

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome, Guys Team, to the first elimination of the season! And your first elimination overall!" Chris said.

The elimination place was very similar to the one in TDI, TDRI and TDAS. There were seven logs, and in each of them was sit one of the members of the Guys Team.

"This season, if you're not eliminated, you'll receive this!" Chris said, showing them a plate with six sausages on it. "You all have voted, and now, one of you is going to be eliminated. And if you're eliminated, you'll never comeback again. Never." He said.

"But, to make things interesting, we're going to watch who you've voted! Roll it!" Chris said, ordering an intern to turn on the TV that was there. All the guys but Shawn shudder.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dallas: Jake tells me to vote for Shawn. He's a very bad guy.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Evan: I vote for Shawn. He's so mean to everyone, although he could be useful in future. Nah, he´s cannon-fodder.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jackson: Time to go, Shawn! Go and f*ck up someone else!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Sorry, Shawn. You're Ok as a contestant, but as anything else you suck!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: My vote is for Shawn. I don't want to sleep in the same room with him one more night.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Everyone in this team just plain suck. Simple like that. But Jackson dares to bother me more of my limit. My vote is for him.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Wesley: Yeah, Shawn was all rude and that, but at least he can win us some challenges. Not like Merit, who also loses today's challenge. So, I vote for Merit.

*END*

* * *

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious who got the boot tonight!" Chris said. "Sausages for Evan, Jake, Wesley, Dallas…"

"Tidal…" Dallas was about to said.

"ZIP IT!" Chris yelled. "Jackson and Merit!" he said, tossing sausages to all the guys he mention. "Shawn, it's time to go!"

"Oh, poor me! I got booted for not being nice! Shame on me!" Shawn said, sarcastically. "And… what if I got this?" he said, showing an object he pull out of his hoodie.

It was an Immunity Idol.

"An Immunity Idol!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry, but those aren't valid this season! Right, Chris?" Jake said.

"In fact, they are. I forgot to tell you that we hide two of them in the Island, and it seems that Shawn found the first one!" Chris said.

Jake and all the guys looked chilled.

"So, Shawn… Are you playing it?" Chris asks.

"Of course…" Shawn said. "And if I remember correctly, this thing deletes all the votes against me, right? And the eliminated would be the second with the most votes!" he said, giving a devious smile to Jackson and Merit.

"Exactly! So… How Jackson and Merit both got one vote, you're going to decide which of them is the eliminated!" Chris said to Shawn.

"WHAT!" Jackson yelled. "That's totally unfair!"

"Well, this is fun." Shawn said. "The useless nerd or the bipolar eco-geek? Decisions, decisions…"

Jackson and Merit look at each other. Then, they look at Shawn. Merit had a scared and nervous face, while Jackson had an infuriated one.

"The guy… eliminated tonight… is…." Shawn said.

Everyone was desperate of hearing the end of his sentence.

Shawn breathed heavily and said: "Jackson."

"Ughh! I HATE YOU!" Jackson yelled.

"Well, Jackson. Now it's your time to go." Chris said, taking Jackson's sausage out of his hands, and giving it to Shawn.

"Bye, Jack." Shawn said, slightly smiling and eating his sausage slowly. Jackson gave him an angry glare and then ignored him. He then says good-bye to all his teammates and goes with Chris.

"And continuing with the extreme sports theme of the season, we have a new way of elimination: the Air Kick of Shame!" Chris said. "A human catapult that launches the eliminated individuals over 30 feet in the air into the beautiful Boney Island's lake!"

Chef Hatchet then grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt and throws him directly to the specially constructed seat of the Air Kick.

"Ok, Jackson. Some last words before you got expelled?" Chris asks.

"Well, I've just come here to win and put my winnings in a graphic arts college. Now, my mean side comes out and all my work on becoming a more calm person it's ruined. Thanks to some jerk here!" Jackson said, looking directly at Shawn.

"Hey, I said some words, not a full bible! Now, when I say _**go**_, you're going to push that button there and set this device out!" Chris said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Chris yelled. Jackson pushed the button and got launched by the Air Kick into the sea.

"Awesome! So, that's everything for now. Guys, you can return to the cabin." Chris said.

All guys head back to the cabins. Merit was walking silently, but Shawn meddles in front of him.

"It seems like you and me are going to be alone in the room tonight." Shawn said, with his face close to Merit's. He then walks away from him, and Merit stay there, scared.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: So I got to be more time with Shawn… yeah, he's scary and strong and a bully, but brains always win against brawn. I'll show him.

*END*

* * *

"Ha-ha. This episode was full of action and interesting stuff. We GOT a surprising elimination! Or you expect what just happened?" Chris said.

"And there's more action packed for the future! You just have to stay sit in your chair and wait for the next episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled.

* * *

SECOND CHAPTER! And write it in one day too!

Jackson got eliminated! I love him, as I love the other characters, but I'm doing this based on the plots I can develop with them, so… But count with him making some cameo, along with the future eliminated characters and some canon TD characters… but just wait!

Also, many characters don't have lines or just a little. But for next chapter, all characters will have enough participation.

Review or PM what do you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also, if you have some suggestions or requests! Remember that this story is not only mine; it's yours too! Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Cave Divinity

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 3 . "Cave Divinity"**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Girls Team:**_

_Ace - The Wolf Girl_

_Clarice - The Mystery_

_Jasmine - The Rock Chick_

_Kellie - The "Warrior" Woman_

_Paige - The Disney Chick_

_Sami - The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_Sapphire - The Seductive Goth_

_**Guys Team:**_

_Dallas - The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Evan - The Maniacal Twin #2_

_**Jackson - The Hipster – ELIMINATED – 14**__**th**__** Place**_

_Jake - The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Merit - The Shy Nerd_

_Shawn - The Dark Jock_

_Wesley - The Maniacal Twin #1_

* * *

"Last time... On Total Drama: X-Treme!"

"Our fourteen contestants finally competed in their first challenge: Free Soloing! While some of them showed extreme physic abilities; the others have a lot of trouble with it!"

"New rivalries and friendships appeared, and others become stronger!"

"Like Jackson and Shawn, which conflict turned in the loss of the Guys Team! Oh no, that was Merit's fault…"

"At the first elimination ceremony, Shawn reveals that he had founded the Immunity Idol, and both Jackson and Merit got in the bottom two! And more ironic, Shawn had to choose one of them for the first boot of the season! Obviously, he picked Jackson, who inaugurated the Air Kick of Shame! That was awesome!"

"In which crazy challenge will the contestants get involved now? Who is going to be the next eliminated? Find out the answers here! On Total..."

"Drama..."

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled, outside of the Mess Hall.

* * *

All the contestants were at their cabins, doing something. We then see inside of the left room of the Guys cabin, where everyone was talking about the last elimination.

"I couldn't believe Jackson leaved… and Shawn is still here." Jake said.

"Yeah, that was surprising." Evan answered.

"Well, it's pretty obvious we need to get rid of him soon. He is a threat to everyone." Jake said. He then discovered that he said more than he had to say. "Forget that."

* * *

Then we see the right room of the Girls cabin. Sami was reading a book, while Jasmine was playing videogames on her 3DS. Paige then arrives, listening to music in her MP3.

"_Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise..._" She singed, softly but in a high soprano tone.

"SHUT IT!" Sapphire yelled from the other room. Paige looked reluctant.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Paige: That girl Sapphire is so mean! She's always yelling and bossing around! (She then grabs her Stitch doll) Even Stitch fears her!

*END*

* * *

"Ok contestants, get out of your cabins! It's time for the challenge!" Chris yelled by the amplifier.

"What now?" Shawn asked.

"The famous Jacques Cousteau pioneered this sport!" All the contestants seemed unfamiliar with it.

"God, you don't know anything! It's … Cave Diving!"

"Great, I love diving." Wesley said to his brother. "I knew it." Evan answered.

"Cave diving entails diving into underwater caves. And that is where the danger lies. In case your equipment fails, the cave makes it hard to make a quick ascent to the surface. Currents in underwater caves are also notoriously unpredictable. Visibility is also a problem because any wrong move will stir up sediments and cloud the view." Chris said.

"Hey, these challenges are cool. Not like the crap you give in the past's seasons." Kellie said, eying him.

"Ugh, why are you so… you know that?" Sapphire said.

"Now, due the Girls winning the last challenge, they got this advantage!" he said to the Girls team. Chef then puts some descent scuba equipment in front of them. All the Girls cheered happily.

"And we get nothing?" Jake asked.

"Nope. Think it better before losing the challenges." Chris answered.

Shawn looked to Merit. "Yeah, thanks Merit." He said sarcastically.

"Ok, follow me! We can't lose more time." Chris said.

* * *

The thirteen contestants follow him and arrive at some unknown part of the shore.

"We're here! Below this part of the shore, there's a mysterious underwater cave that never was explored. We know of its existence thanks to some curious geek here!" Chris said, giving a judging look to the TDI veteran that was with them.

"Hey, when I got interested in something I never desist!" Harold said, proudly.

"Why is the king of nerds here?" Shawn asked.

"Well, people always enjoy seeing oldies, although they're not competing." Chris said.

"So, Noah and Cody would be here too? And Dawn?" Clarice asked, excited. Dallas raised his head, meddling in the talk.

"Relax, this isn't Total Drama the veterans! Harold, please explain the newbies how this challenge works." Chris said.

"He, I always dreamed with doing this. Ok, you're going to put in your scuba equipment, and dive into the water." Harold explained. "When you're underwater, you will look for this." He showed them a Tiki figure. "There are two of these divine figures hidden in the cave, so, the first team to find theirs and emerge to the surface wins!"

"Those are not like the one Beth took from there?" Clarice asked.

"Umm… yeah?" Chris said.

"And those aren't cursed?" she asked again.

"That doesn't matter. You just need to find them and that's it. You're not keeping them or something." Chris answered her. "Well, enough time lost! Teams, choose four members to compete in the challenge! The remaining competitors will direct their teammates in the search for the figures, watching their movements in these televisions!" he said.

* * *

Both teams were deciding which competitors would compete in the diving challenge. The Guys decided it surprisingly fast.

"Ok, who's going?" Jake asked. "I think I can do it."

"So we!" Both Evan and Wesley said.

"I'm not a good swimmer." Dallas said.

"Me neither." Merit said.

All the guys looked at Shawn. "I'll do it." He said, indifferently.

The Girls team also decided it quickly.

"I had to go in this one!" Kellie said, excited.

"Me too." Clarice said.

"And me!" Jasmine said.

Ace, Paige, Sami and Sapphire were silent. "I'm not doing it." Sapphire said. Paige and Sami both looked insecure. Kellie then goes near to Ace.

"Hey, Ace. We're deciding who will compete in the challenge. So… you think you can do it?" Kellie asked her. Ace let down her hood and answered. "I don't mind swimming."

"Great! Now we're complete!" Kellie said. Sapphire frowns.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: That Kellie girl thinks she is leader or what? I'm so showing her who's the leader here!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Kellie: This team works so well! The only one who's not giving her best is Sapphire. I wouldn't be surprised if she leaves early. (She smiles)

*END*

* * *

"Now, it's challenge time! Shawn, Jake, Evan and Wesley are representing the Guys team! And Kellie, Ace, Clarice and Jasmine are going for the Girls!" Chris said. All the said guys were in their swimwear, while the girls were using their scuba equipment.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: So… everyone on my team hates me. If we lose, I'm getting the boot. I'm trying to show that I don't care, but I don't want to leave. I need to win this.

*END*

* * *

When Shawn was getting out of the confessional, Sapphire was there.

"Spying , too much?" Shawn asked.

"I wasn't spying! I was just… waiting… to use it." Sapphire said. She was looking at Shawn's muscular body.

"Whatever. Just not look at me like that." He said, and leaved.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Ugh, why dark boy has to be so hot? (She realizes what she just said, and gets anxious) I mean, so rot! Like, he's so rotten! Ha-ha!

*END*

* * *

"Time to go!" Chris yelled, and blows his horn.

The eight competitors dive into the water and began looking for the figure. The ones who were in earth began giving directions to their teammates by the earphones they were using.

"Jake, go ahead. Now, right. Right! Right! Oops, sorry!" Merit said.

"I want to give some of these!" Dallas said.

"Sorry, my pitiful teammate, but I don't think you could handle this." Merit said.

The Girls were having some trouble with the directions.

"Kellie, I tell you to go that way!" Sapphire said. "Jazz, go left! Why nobody is listening to me!" she yelled.

"Maybe because you're too bossy." Paige said, nervous.

"I'M NOT BOSSY!" Sapphire yelled at her. "Now go and find me a sandwich!" Paige, not wanting another snarl, obeys her. Sami looked at her, surprised.

"What are you looking at! I have monkeys on my face or what!" Sapphire yelled at her too. Sami leaves, scared.

After one hour, the contestants were still in the same.

"Go left. LEFT I SAID!" Sapphire yelled.

"Umm… Chris asks why you are yelling so much." Harold asked her.

"TELL HIM THAT HE DOESN'T CARE!" Sapphire yelled at him. "NOW GO AWAY, GEEK!"

The contestants in the cave were in serious trouble. In his search for the figure, Evan accidentally pressed a booby trap that was there. It exploded, and the cave was falling apart slowly. Shawn decides to get away from the cave.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Yeah, I don't like bombs. Case closed.

*END*

* * *

"Wow, these contestants are so slow. That's why I liked you most." Chris said to Harold. Harold just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Evan. Head to the right, yes. Oh, there's nothing." Merit said. "Jake, go to left. Wes, right and below. Nothing!"

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: If we lose, Shawn's out. If we win, we're obviously safe. I'm not in danger for now.

*END*

* * *

At the cave, Jasmine finally found a figure that it was between two rocks. But she had to fight for it against a radioactive crab. Ace then goes and punches the crab, letting Jasmine to grab the figure. Meanwhile, the guys were having trouble with some radioactive squid. Shawn proceeds to enter the cave again.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: See? I'm not a coward.

*END*

* * *

"Jasmine found the figure! She found it!" Sapphire and the other girls yelled happily.

"Now, all the team has to come to surface and put the figure in this altar." Chris said.

Jasmine and Ace both came to the surface and swim towards the shore. Then, they put the figure in the altar.

"Yes, we win again!" Jasmine said. The girls began cheering.

"Sorry, but I said all the team." Chris said. The girls groan.

In that moment, Shawn was looking in the cave.

"Shawn, I know you don't like me, but I think I can see the figure. Is in your right." Merit said.

Shawn followed Merit's directions and goes right. He found the figure trapped in a falling part of the cave. He began calling his teammates by signals. But Merit called them by the earphones.

"Guys, Shawn find the figure! Go right to the surface!"

All the guys listen to Merit, and began swimming towards the surface, although Evan still had problems with the squid. Kellie was swimming towards the surface too, but then she saw Clarice trapped in some rocks, when she was trying to save some fishes. Kellie went and tried to free her. Meanwhile, the guys reached the surface and began swimming to the shore. They get out of the sea together and put their figure in the altar.

"The Guys win!" Chris and Harold both yelled. Chris gave him a serious look. "Sorry." Harold said.

"What? No! We can't lose!" Sapphire yelled.

"Well, you lose." Chris said. Sapphire gave him an angry look.

Kellie and Clarice both came from the sea. Sapphire goes directly to them.

"We lose… by your fault!" Sapphire yelled.

"Hey, she saved me! I was trapped in the rocks!" Clarice said.

"Whatever. You lose the challenge. And you're going to be eliminated!"

"Tension! You can feel it? It's so wonderful!" Chris said. "Girls, I'm seeing you in today's Elimination Ceremony!" All the girls moan.

* * *

We see the Girls cabin, where Sami, Paige and Ace were doing things by themselves. Sapphire suddenly appears, and reunites them to talk.

"Ok, girls. I need to propose you something." She said.

"An a-alliance?" Sami asked.

"Well, yes." Sapphire said. "But not a permanent one. I know I treated you bad. But you also know that I'm a worthy competitor. And think it. Kellie is useful now, but when the merge comes, she would be unstoppable." She pauses and continues. "Just vote for her tonight, and then we'll see what happens next." She then leaved the room. All the girls looked at each other.

In the Guys cabin, they were celebrating the victory.

"For the Guys team!" Jake yelled. "For the Guys Team!" Everyone replied.

Shawn was outside the cabins, smashing a caterpillar with a stick. He then saw Sapphire walking towards him.

"What do you want now?" he asked her.

"Just here to tell you that I'm not getting the boot tonight." Sapphire said.

"So you make some silly girls to vote with you against brave girl? You have some brains after all…" he said. She looked at him, and then takes his stick out of his hands.

"Do you think you're a rival to me? You don't know me!" Sapphire yelled, breaking his stick.

"You don't know me." Shawn answered her. Both looked into each other.

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome, Girls Team, to your first elimination ever!" Chris said.

The Girls were all sit in the logs, looking uncomfortable.

"I still can feel the tension! And it feels so good! Well, moving on, if you're safe, you'll receive a hot sausage!" Chris said, showing them the plate with six sausages on it. "You all have voted, and now, one of you is going to be eliminated. And if you're eliminated, you'll never comeback again. Never." He said.

"We know it." Clarice said.

"Although, every season someone returns." Paige said.

"Not in this one." Chris said. "And if someone returns, that person wouldn't be you." He said. Paige looked sad.

"Tonight, the first safe girl is… Jasmine!" Chris said. Jasmine catches her sausage. "Oh, it's so hot!" she said.

"Clarice!"

"Ace!"

"Sami!"

"And… Paige!"

Sapphire and Kellie looked at each other. Kellie was quiet but nervous. Sapphire was moping.

"And the eliminated is..."

"Kellie!" Chris said. "Surprisingly, Sapphire is safe!"

Sapphire went for her sausage.

"Oh, this is sad. But well, I'm happy to have been part of it!" Kellie said.

"Sorry, Kellie. But it's time for the Air Kick of Shame!" Chris said.

Kellie was now in the seat of the Air Kick. "Some last words?" Chris asked her.

"Well… I just come to win the money to start a good, fresh life for me." Kellie said. "But now I'm out, so…"

"Ok. Elimination time! When I say _**go**_, you're going to push that button there and set the device out!" Chris said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Chris yelled. Kellie pushed the button, and she was thrown into the sea.

"So, this is it, right?" Sapphire asked.

"Not really. I have a surprise for you. Guys, come here!"

The Guys team then comes from the bushes.

"They were here all the time?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep, because it's part of your surprise. Sapphire, come here!" Chris said, now in the center of both teams. Sapphire went next to him. "Jake! Come here!" Jake also went next to Chris.

"The surprise is… you're swapping teams! Sapphire, you're going to the Guys team! Jake, you're going to the Girls team!" Chris yelled.

"WHAT!?" both screamed.

"Now, you can go to your cabins. Good night!" Chris said, disappearing in the shadows.

"T-that was weird." Sami said.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: It's pretty obvious…

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Chris discovered my plans!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: And he is trying to blow them up!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: I hate him!

*END*

* * *

"If you want, I could sleep in other place." Jake said to the other girls, outside of the cabin.

"Nope. You and me in the left room, the rest on the other one." Jasmine said.

"It doesn't matter I'm a boy?" Jake asked her.

"I couldn't care less what you see or not!" she answered her. All agree and go to sleep.

In the Guys cabin, they were doing almost the same.

"We'll sleep in the left room, and you got the right room for yourself. Ok?" Evan said.

"Ok, I guess." Sapphire said.

All the guys minus Shawn enter the rooms.

"So, we're teammies now?" Sapphire said.

"I'll keep an eye on you." He said, and then entered the room. Sapphire stayed out, with a big, devious smile on her face.

* * *

"And there goes another exciting episode. And we're just getting started!" Chris said.

"Will Shawn and Sapphire learn to work as true teammates; or will they fail at the intent? Will Jake manipulate his new team? And who's getting the third boot of the season? Just wait to see it here, in the next episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled.

* * *

THIRD CHAPTER! And write it in one day too!

Kellie got eliminated! Yeah, her elimination was pretty undefined for me, but I'm happy with taking her out now. But she could have some cameo soon! Talking about cameos, we got Harold's! And wait for more! Next chapter will be up… I don't know. MAYBE ON SATURDAY. MAYBE NOT. BUT IT WILL BE IN THIS WEEK.

Remember to review or PM what do you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also, if you have some suggestions or requests!

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4: X-Treme Ironing Fun Night

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 4 . "X-Treme Ironing Fun Night"**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Girls Team:**_

_Ace - The Wolf Girl_

_Clarice - The Mystery_

_Jake - The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Jasmine - The Rock Chick_

_**Kellie - The "Warrior" Woman – ELIMINATED – 13**__**th**__** Place**_

_Paige - The Disney Chick_

_Sami - The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_**Guys Team:**_

_Dallas - The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Evan - The Maniacal Twin #2_

_**Jackson - The Hipster – ELIMINATED – 14**__**th**__** Place**_

_Merit - The Shy Nerd _

_Sapphire - The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn - The Dark Jock_

_Wesley - The Maniacal Twin #1_

* * *

"Last time... On Total Drama: X-Treme!"

"The thirteen remaining contestants compete in a cave diving challenge, where the tension between some competitors grew, while other's formed friendships, and alliances!"

"The Guys team finally managed to win the challenge thanks to Merit's directions, while the girls must meet the Elimination Ceremony for the first time!"

"Kellie's athletic abilities and helpful attitude showed the Girls team how much of a worthy competitor she was, but Sapphire saw her as a future threat, and convinced some of the girls to vote her out!"

"At the end, Jake and Sapphire, the two masterminds of the competition, got swapped to the opposite teams in the greatest twist saw so far! Now, they have to re-think their plans to succeed! Ha-ha. I love ruining these kids' mischievous schemes!

"What will happen in the next episode? Well, you'll only find the answer watching out here, on Total..."

"Drama..."

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled from a boat that was in the middle of the sea.

* * *

After the announcement break, we saw all the contestants sleeping in their cabins. It was midnight. The Guys cabin was quiet. In the Girls cabin, Ace was looking at the moon from her window.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ace: No, no, no! This is so bad! It's full moon! (Scared, puts her hood up)

*END*

* * *

Everything was peaceful and silent. The moon was bright that night, reflecting a strong light in the entire island. In that moment, the sound of a shot was heard. Then they heard another one.

"What was that?" Jasmine yelled from her bed.

"It sounded l-like a shot." Sami said.

"Let's go and find about it!" Clarice suggested.

The girls and Jake get out of the cabin. The guys and Sapphire were out too.

"That was a shot?" Sapphire asked.

"I think it was." Evan said.

"Oops, sorry if this scared you guys." Chris said. He appeared suddenly in the middle of them, showing the gun that it was on his left hand.

"How he keeps d-doing that?" Sami said to herself.

"Why did you do that? I! Was! Sleeping!" Sapphire yelled at him, while grabbing him by his shirt.

"Because it's time for your challenge!" Chris said, pushing her out of the camera's view. All the contestants groaned. "A tongue-in-cheek extreme sport and performance art!"

"Oh, I hope it's break dancing!" Dallas said. Everyone looked at him, amazed. "What?" He asked.

"Wrong! It's… Extreme Ironing!"

"What the hell is that?" Jasmine asked.

"It's an extreme sport which sees participants taking irons and ironing boards to remote, extreme locations and doing their ironing." Chris answered her.

"That's the most stupid thing I ever heard." Shawn said.

"I don't care." Chris said. "You're still doing it."

Chef then appeared and put in front of both teams a wheelbarrow that had inside an ironing board, an iron and a shirt.

"Well, this is really lame." Merit said, looking at the wheelbarrow.

"Gosh! Why are you so annoying today?" Chris said. "Maybe because you awake us at 3 a.m.!" Jasmine yelled at him.

"Who cares? Just carry your wheelbarrows to the Fun Zone and then you'll see the real danger in this!" Chris said.

"The Fun Zone isn't that place where all those mutant creatures were held?" Merit asked.

"Yes, it is. And we're going to have so much fun in there! Well, I'll be waiting for you. See ya!" He and Chef both leaved in a helicopter. The two teams started organizing.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Being in a team of only girls? Please, that's too embarrassing. Everyone back home now is laughing at me, surely. But I'll make it work. Be sure of that.

*END*

* * *

"If you agree, I'll carry the wheelbarrow." Jake said to his new team.

"And why you should do it?" Jasmine replied him. "I can do it too."

"Let's play rock, paper and scissors to decide who does it!" Paige said.

"Don't think that's too childish?" Jasmine said. Paige looked sad. "Oh, whatever. Let's do it."

They played a game. Jake played rock, while Jasmine played scissors. "Sorry, gal. But I won fairly." He said. Jasmine looked at him, dared.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: So this guy comes here suddenly, and he wants to lead us? I'm showing him who's the leader here! (She pauses and continues) Although I don't want to be leader either. Well, can be everyone but him!

*END*

* * *

The Girls team proceeded to enter the forest, while the Guys team entered later. Dallas was carrying the wheelbarrow, while the other guys and Sapphire were behind him.

"Wow, Dallas, you're so strong." Sapphire said to Dallas, grabbing his muscular arm. He seemed nervous, while Shawn was watching at her, intrigued.

"He-he, Tid-dal Wave." Dallas said, removing her of him. "So… you like b-beat boxing? I l-like it" he said, in a dim witted voice. Sapphire looked at him, tired.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Idiotic boy, out. Next step, silent nerd. (She chuckles)

*END*

* * *

After some minutes, both teams were lost in the forest.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Jasmine said. "I could carry you… if you want." Jake replied. Jasmine gave him an irritated look. "Don't even try it." She said.

Ace was walking most slowly than her team. Paige looked at her and tried to start a conversation. "Hi, Ace! Why are you so lonely?" Paige said. "Don't care." She answered. "Umm… Ok?" Paige said, walking away from her.

The Guys team were way ahead than the girls, even though they didn't know it. Dallas was still carrying the wheelbarrow, now with Sapphire on it. The other guys were talking with each other, while Shawn was by himself.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: I'm not made for being around with people. I just don't get along with them. And it's not like I need them neither.

*END*

* * *

The Girls reached a point of the forest where the moonlight was brighter. Ace looked at the moon, terrified, and start growling and snarling uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" Clarice said.

"M-maybe she's having a n-nervous breakdown." Sami said. All the team tried to help her, but Ace started attacking everyone and leaved into the woods.

"Oh, no! We should go and find her!" Clarice yelled. "Are you serious? We'll lose the challenge!" Jake said. Everyone looked at him, confused. Jasmine had a steady look on her face.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: I knew that guy was more than a "nice" guy! He's just an egotistical jerk!

*END*

* * *

"I mean, Ace should be fine. She seems to be experienced with this." Jake said, trying to cover what he just said. "Also, she would like we'll win for her, and us." All the team agreed on that. Jasmine looked bewildered.

"But, Kellie s-said we should never leave a m-man, well, girl behind. That's against the g-good teammate's code." Sami said.

"You're right in that. Ok… Sami and I will search for Ace. Jasmine, you and the others go to the Fun Zone." Jake said.

"But just because I want to do it." Jasmine said. Jake and Sami followed the way Ace went, while the others leaved to the inside of the forest.

Meanwhile, the Guys team reached the lake.

"Ugh, where's that stupid Fun Zone?" Sapphire said.

"As far as I remember, it was in the middle of the island. Like, close to the big skull." Merit said.

"You're so smart." Sapphire said. "I like that." Merit blushed. Shawn face palmed.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Now with Nerdy? This girl has no limits! Oh well, she is going down soon. (He smiles a bit)

*END*

* * *

They followed Merit's directions until they reached some trap, designed to catch animals. A big hole, covered with leaves. Wesley, Dallas and Merit fall in the hole, while Shawn, Sapphire and Evan were still free.

"Bro, are you ok?" Evan asked Wesley.

"Yay, it's so cool to be trapped in this!" Wesley yelled, sarcastically. "Well, stay there if you like it so much." Shawn said, and leaved. Sapphire and Evan followed him. "We're coming soon with help! Don't worry!" Evan yelled to the trapped ones.

The Girls team was still walking. Jasmine was now carrying the wheelbarrow, while the others were doing nothing. Paige was holding her Stitch doll, scared.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Paige: I don't like darkness. It's so scary… (A bird begins crying out of the confessional, and she began screaming, until she realizes that it's just a bird) Oh… he-he.

*END*

* * *

"You always carry that doll with you?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yeah, Stitch protects me of the dark evil shadows." Paige said, hugging her doll strongly.

The girls began walking quickly, leaving Paige behind. She was extremely scared. In that moment, big, dark shadows began appearing in the bushes around her. "No! No again!" she yelled. She froze out for some seconds, until the shadows became bigger. Then, she started running, passing all her team and disappearing in the woods, like Ace.

"Where's she going? We can't lose someone else!" Jasmine yelled. Both Jasmine and Clarice began pursuing Paige.

In other part of the Island, Jake and Sami were walking together, looking for Ace.

"So, you like being on Internet, right?" Jake asked her.

"Oh, yeah. T-this is the longest t-time I have b-been… without using… a computer." She said.

"Why you stutter and pause so much? Are you nervous of me?" he said jokingly, getting close to her.

"He-he… a little." Sami said, separating a little of him. Both put a happy face and kept walking.

The remaining members of the Guys team were running desperately. Evan got lost at some point, and Shawn and Sapphire kept together.

"This is the crappiest challenge ever." Shawn said. "I'm getting tired of this stupid show."

"Well, you can always withdraw." Sapphire said with a smile.

"Shut up, ok? Remember I know your true intentions." He said.

"And remember I know yours." She answered. Both looked at each other, when they saw Chris standing in front of a big door.

"Finally! I have DAYS waiting for you guys!" Chris yelled. "We lost all the show's time with you walking around the island like bird-brained dummies!"

"So, were doing the challenge or not?" Shawn asked, taking out the ironing table of the wheelbarrow.

"We don't have enough time for a challenge!" Chris said. "In fact, this was the first part of the challenge; and how you were the only ones to arrive here… you and the Guys team wins again!"

Sapphire cheered, while Shawn looked slightly happy.

"Well, it's time to return to the cabins!" Chris yelled.

After one hour, almost all the contestants were at the cabins zone. Some unknown intern finally came with Jake, Sami and Ace; the last one locked up in a cage.

"Ok, Girls team. The Guys managed to win twice, so you're going to Elimination twice!" Chris said. The girls looked annoyed at this. "And the most shocking is that the Ceremony is taking place right now! Guys, you could return to your cabins and sleep. Girls, follow me!"

The girls and Jake followed Chris to the Elimination Ceremony. The guys and Sapphire enter the cabin and finally sleep – just for two hours –.

Walking towards the Ceremony, Jake followed Sami. "Hey, Sami. I wish to talk to you." He said. "Ok." She said. "Jasmine is obviously voting me tonight. I need votes against another else. You'll help me?" he asked. Sami affirmed with her head.

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome again, Girls team, to the elimination ceremony!" Chris said.

All the girls and Jake were looking at each other. Ace was with her hood up, embarrassed.

"You all know how this work. If you're safe, you'll receive a hot sausage!" Chris said, showing them the plate, now with only five sausages on it. "You all have voted, and now, one of you is going to be eliminated. And if you're eliminated, you'll never comeback again. Never." He said.

"Why you always say the same stuff? We already know what happens." Jasmine said.

"Calm down, Jazz. It's not like you have to burst your rage with Chris." Jake said.

"Don't call me Jazz! And I'm not enraged!" she said.

"You look like you are." Paige said.

"Yes, you look like the new Sapphire." Clarice said. Jasmine got surprised after that comment. "I'm nothing like her!" she said.

"You can't imagine how much I love this." Chris said. "But we need to continue with something I love even more: elimination!"

"This night, the first safe girl is… Sami!" Chris said. Sami stood up her log and walked for her sausage. "Thank you." She said shyly. Then she looked again at her teammates. Jake smiled at her, making her blush.

"Paige!"

"Clarice!"

"And…!"

Jake, Jasmine and Ace were all nervous. Ace was with her sight on the ground; Jasmine was quiet, and Jake was looking at Sami, sadly.

"Jasmine! You're also safe!" She went for her sausage and joined the other girls, looking at Jake.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: Of course I vote for him! Who else deserves the boot more than that guy?

*END*

* * *

"Well, we got werewolf-like girl Ace and 'sweet and lovable' guy Jake in the bottom two!" Chris said. Jake got surprised of how Chris said those words about him. Like, if he knew his true intentions. Although he was full aware of Chris knowing everything.

"And the last safe contestant is…"

Both Jake and Ace looked desperately at Chris. The intense pause was killing them inside.

"Jake! Sorry Ace, but now you'll get the Air Kick of Shame." Chris said.

Ace looked pretty sad. She kept her hood down and walked towards the Air Kick.

"Bye, Ace." Paige said. She doesn't have a response.

"Well, Ace. Do you have some last words, you know, before you get thrown to the sea?" Chris asked.

Ace raised an eyebrow at Chris. "I had a strategy. I knew your weaknesses. I could have won this easily and prove my pack…I mean, my family… that's it." She said, pausing herself.

"Great, Ace. But now it's Elimination time! Listen, when I say _**go**_, you're going to push that button there and set the device out!" Chris said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Chris yelled. Ace refused to push the button.

"I said go!" Chris said. Ace ignored him. "You wanted that way? Ok! Chef!" he called Chef.

Chef came and brought with him a control for the Air Kick. "Bye, Ace!" Chris said, pushing the button. Ace was thrown directly into the lake, screaming.

"Well, there goes another contestant." Chris said. "You! Return to your cabin now!" he said pointing to the girls and Jake, who looked exhausted and leaved quickly.

* * *

In the way to the cabin, Jake stopped Sami to talk.

"Hey, Sami. I just want to thank you for voting with me." He said.

"It's not a problem." She said.

"Hey, you didn't stutter now!"

Both Sami and Jake smile at each other. Jasmine watches them.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Why I didn't vote for Jasmine? It would be a wasted vote. No one will vote her out. Until now. (He smiled evilly)

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: I need to talk with Sami about that guy. He's dangerous, I know it.

*END*

* * *

"And another episode goes out! Now we're even closer to the merge! Our 'lovely' contestants don't get to compete in our wacky ironing challenge. But next time, they wouldn't have so much luck." Chris said with a smirk.

"Will Jasmine discover Jake's true colors? Will Jake manipulate his team to vote her out? When will Shawn and Sapphire just kiss? And who will be the next eliminated? Find out that answers here, in the amazing next episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled.

* * *

FOURTH CHAPTER!

Ace was sent home! Sorry for her fans, but remember she could have some cameo soon! Also, we don't get cameos from canon characters in this chapter, but we SURE get one in the next!

Remember to review or PM what do you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also, if you have some suggestions or requests!

Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5: BASE Jam-ping

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 5 . "BASE Jam-ping"**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Girls Team:**_

_**Ace - The Wolf Girl – ELIMINATED – 12**__**th**__** Place**_

_Clarice - The Mystery_

_Jake - The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Jasmine - The Rock Chick_

_**Kellie - The "Warrior" Woman – ELIMINATED – 13**__**th**__** Place**_

_Paige - The Disney Chick_

_Sami - The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_**Guys Team:**_

_Dallas - The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Evan - The Maniacal Twin #2_

_**Jackson - The Hipster – ELIMINATED – 14**__**th**__** Place**_

_Merit - The Shy Nerd _

_Sapphire - The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn - The Dark Jock_

_Wesley - The Maniacal Twin #1_

* * *

"Last time… On Total Drama: X-Treme!"

"The twelve contestants got a really extreme, but somewhat silly challenge! Extreme Ironing! Yeah, know I understand that's very lame."

"Although, all ended up being really interesting, when our competitors got lost in the middle of the forest! There, some new conflicts emerge, like Jasmine and Jake's! Finally this girl showed her attitude, as she tried to stop Jake of taking the lead of the Girls Team!"

"But we also had new friendships, like Jake and Sami's! Who else here think it's cute? Sadly he's just using her for votes…"

"At the end, they don't compete in the great challenge I've planned in the Fun Zone, but how the new Aleheather couple of the season managed to make it there first, their team ended up winning!"

"The Girls had to attend the Elimination Ceremony for the second time, where Ace got the boot after her wolf-like behavior caused indirectly the loss of her team!"

"Well, we already have three contestants sent home! Who is going to join them today? Find out here, in this energetic episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled, from the shore of the island.

* * *

All the contestants were doing something in the island. Sami and Clarice were reading some books in the shore, until Jake arrived and Sami began joking with him. Both were laughing happily, making Clarice uncomfortable.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clarice: I don't know why, but I sense something bad in Jake. (She breathes) Hope I'm wrong, because Sami seems to be happy with him.

*END*

* * *

Dallas was playing in the sand, building what seemed to be a bridge. In that moment, Evan and Wesley arrived close to him with a bucket.

"Hey, Tidal Wave!" Evan said. "You want to see what we collect from the sea?"

"Umm… sure!" Dallas said, curious. "Well… close your eyes and put your hands in front of you!" Evan said. Dallas obeyed him. Wesley then threw the bucket's content into his hands. It was a jellyfish. Dallas opened his eyes and saw it.

"AHHH! Jellyfish!" he yelled and ran for the entire beach, scared. Evan and Wesley were laughing uncontrollably. Clarice, Jake and Sami looked at them, realizing they do it, with annoyed faces. Evan then stopped laughing and put his hands up.

"It was just a joke." He said, remorseful.

Wesley was still laughing, until Evan told him to stop.

All was quiet in the island, until some bombs began exploding everywhere. The ones who were on the beach, even Dallas, ran towards the cabins scared. The other contestants got out of their rooms. "What happened?" Jasmine asked. "I t-think they were b-bombs." Sami said. In the midst of everyone, Merit looked surprised of seeing Shawn wide-eyed.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: What? No one else thinks that it's too frightening to be blown up?

*END*

* * *

"That was awesome!" Chris yelled, appearing behind them. "And it's just the start!"

Merit interrupted Chris. "Time for challenge, right?" he asked.

"Yeah! Thanks Merit." Chris said. "Today, the challenge's going to be lunatic!"

"Oh, gosh! Perhaps it's space-themed?" Merit said again. "No, Merit. It's not space themed. Now shut up and let me finish!" Chris yelled at him. "This time, we'll get BASE jumping!"

"Oh… that's not too dangerous?" Paige asked.

"It's extreme!" Chris yelled. "Base jumping is parachute jumping from fixed positions, and BASE stands for the four types of fixed objects that can be used: buildings, antennas, span and earth. But this sport differs of normal jumping because uses smaller parachutes than that which are used for skydives, as they need to be deployed quickly at lower speeds."

The contestants looked horrified at the challenge. "Now, follow me to the shore. There you'll find two boats, one for each team. We're leaving the island, direct to Kanik Island! Home of one of the biggest mountains in Canada!"

"I don't remember seeing that island in my atlas." Merit said, intrigued.

"Who cares? Just mount the boats and follow us!" Chris yelled.

Everyone rushed to the shore, mounted their respective boats and leaved. In the Girls boat, Clarice and Jasmine were paddling. Paige was listening to music, and Jake and Sami were still together, talking about books, TV and the Internet. Jasmine was watching them closely.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: How Sami can trust a guy like Jake? He's obviously acting hypocritical. And I'm going to reveal him to everyone (she chuckles).

*END*

* * *

In the Guys boat, Dallas and Shawn were paddling. Evan and Wesley were playing along with a lizard. Sapphire was extremely bored, and Merit was reading a book.

"We're closer to Kanik Island! Keep paddling!" Chris yelled in the loud-speaker.

After one hour, Chris and the contestants finally make it to that island.

"Ugh… this smells really bad." Jake said.

"Now, it's time to head to the mountain!" Chris yelled, pointing at a helicopter. In their way towards it, they saw a crazy-looking woman, fighting with someone in her cell phone.

"So why you don't marry Gwen? She was available after Alejandro dumped her for Tyler!" she yelled at the phone, and then looked at Chris and the contestants. "OMG! Chris Mclean! How much time has passed since the last occasion I saw you?" the twenty-four years old fan girl yelled at him.

"Long time, Sierra." He said, scared. "Like, five years, right?"

"Yeah, after you send me to jail." Sierra said, changing her happy face to an angry one.

"That was because you take pictures of me! Naked, in the shower! In my house! After I've put a restriction order against you!" Chris said.

"I want you, Chris! Cody is a terrible husband!" she said, grabbing him by his shirt.

"You married Cody? That's awesome!" Clarice said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says! But he's an annoying cockroach… that I want to smash and kill slowly…" Sierra said before Chef, who suddenly appeared, trapped her in a big black bag. "Get me out of here! Now!" she yelled, and then was thrown into the sea.

"So… keep going!" Chris said, still scared.

After some minutes, Chris and the contestants were finally at the top of the mountain. Evan, Sami and Jasmine refused to get down of the helicopter, but Chris threatened them with a gun, and they go quickly.

"Well contestants. Now we're here, it's time to start our challenge! And as an advantage for winning two times in a row, the Guys Team gets these functional modern parachutes!" Chris yelled, pointing to some nice parachutes in front of them.

"And us?" Clarice asked.

"I can't let you jump without parachutes, so you get these!" he said, now pointing to a bunch of old, wrecked parachutes. The Girls and Jake groaned.

"So, when you jump of this rock," Chris said, pointing to a huge rock that was there, "you'll try to fall in that point that has my face! Fall in other place and your jump wouldn't count!"

"Basically, we need to step on your face to win." Shawn said.

"Just jump and try to not die, ok?" Chris said. "For the first round… Sami and Wesley!"

Wesley, who had his parachute on, started climbing the rock and jumped quickly, "AWESOMEEE!" he yelled at his falling. The Guys were all cheering for him.

For the Girls, Sami was quiet, looking below. "I can't d-do it. It's t-too high!" she said. "It's ok, Sami." Jake said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Both smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Wesley was already in the falling point, trapped in his parachute. "Ugh, someone can help me?" he yelled.

"Ok, that's 1-0! Guys have the lead!" Chris said. "Second round! Our swapped contestants, Jake and Sapphire!"

"Good luck." Jake yelled at her rival. "Whatever, nice dude." Sapphire answered.

Both put their parachutes on and started climbing the rock. Sapphire reached first the top and jumped, screaming. Jake reached the top too, breathed and jumped. Both fell in the falling point.

"That's 2-1! Guys still have the lead!" Chris said. "Third round! Clarice and Dallas!"

Clarice put her parachute on quickly, but Dallas already had it and started climbing. He reached the top and jumped.

"TIDAL WAVE!" he yelled at his jump. Clarice then reached the top of the rock and jumped, also screaming.

At his falling, Dallas' parachute got tangled with a tree. Clarice fell without problems in the falling point.

"2-2! Surprisingly, we're tied!" Chris yelled.

"Great, Clarice!" Jake said, and tried to shake hands with her. But Clarice refused, and looked at him and Sapphire, suspicious.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clarice: Jake and Sapphire. Those two have a dark halo surrounding them. (She pauses) I'll be wary of any movement they do.

*END*

* * *

"Fourth round! Jasmine and Shawn!" Chris yelled.

Jasmine and Shawn climbed the rock at the same speed. Shawn put first his parachute on and jumped. Jasmine put her parachute on too, but when she tried to jump, the altitude they were made her stop. Shawn reached the falling point fast.

"You're jumping or not?" Chris asked her.

"I don't think so." Jasmine replied, trying to not look at below.

"So… that's 3-2! Guys recover their lead!" he yelled.

Jasmine joined Sami and Paige, embarrassed. Paige tried to cheer her up, but Jasmine looked annoyed.

"For the fifth round, Paige and Merit!" Chris yelled.

Paige and Merit both take their time for the jump. They reached the top of the rock slowly, and then jumped. Merit was calculating the probabilities of surviving the fall, while Paige was hugging her doll, scared. Both make it to the falling point, and receive cheers and congratulations from their respective teams.

"And that's 4-3! Now, it's time for the final showdown! This one is for two points, but to win you have to be the first to make it to the finish line!" And it's going to be between Evan and…"

Sami and Jasmine looked scared, both then Jasmine stand in front of her.

"And me." She said.

"Ok, so jump!" Chris yelled.

Evan and Jasmine put their parachutes on and began climbing the rock. Jasmine reached the top first, but she was still scared of jumping. Evan then reached the point, and both stayed there for some seconds.

"Evan! You can do it! Forget the roof! Evan!" Wesley began yelling at him. The two teams started cheering for Evan and Jasmine, which made them get more confidence. Jasmine breathed and jumped, leaving Evan alone. During her fell, she had her eyes closed, and was screaming lowly. Evan then jumped too, but Jasmine reached the finish line first.

"That's 4-5! The Girls team wins the challenge!" Chris said. The girls and Jake began feasting.

"And guess what, Guys? Tonight, you're going to Elimination Ceremony!" he said from the helicopter, now down the mountain. "It's time to return to our island!"

Chris, Chef Hatchet and the contestants return to Boney Island in the helicopter. When all arrive, they immediately headed towards the Mess Hall, hungry and tired.

In both tables, the teams were talking and hanging around. The Girls were chit-chatting about the challenge and its difficulties, while the Guys were trying to decide which of them would have the boot.

"Well… All of us do the challenge right, excluding for Dallas and Evan. So I think it's between them." Sapphire said.

Dallas and Evan both looked nervous. All the team seemed hesitant.

After having dinner, the contestants go to their cabins. Behind the Guys cabin, Sapphire reunited Merit and Dallas to talk with them.

"Ok, guys. I know you like Evan, but he lost the challenge. And in this point of the competition, if you lose, you're out." She said. "What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know… This is like, an alliance, right?" Merit asked.

"Yes, but it's a nice one! Just us three, in order to succeed!" Sapphire said. Merit and Dallas looked convinced.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: The fact is… I really don't have friends here. Sapphire and Dallas are the closest things to "friends" I have. And they're offering me an alliance. I think I should accept.

*END*

* * *

"I'm on it!" Dallas yelled. "Tidal Wave!"

"I think… I'm on it too…" Merit said.

"Great! You wouldn't be sorry!" Sapphire said, hugging both of them.

What Sapphire didn't know was that Wesley was listening to everything they said from a bush. Merit and Dallas both walked away. Sapphire then walked to her room, but Wesley step in front of her.

"You're trying to eliminate my brother, right?" Wesley said. "Let's see if you can do it."

"Oh, Wes. You and I don't need to be enemies… You're really cute, huh?" Sapphire whispered on his ear, while touching his face seductively. Wesley looked at her, and began laughing hardly. "Please…" he said, walking away. Sapphire looked annoyed.

"Wow. Silent boy rejected you. That talks bad of you." Shawn said, as he got out of his room.

"Shut up." Sapphire said, annoyed. But then she changed her expression. "I'd never expect to say this, but… I need your help." She said, getting closer to him and touching his chest with her finger, then looking directly at his eyes.

"Want to vote Wes, right?" he said, looking at her eyes too. Both realize what they were doing and move away from each other. "Whatever. I don't enter into alliances in which I'm not the leader." He said, and then leaved Sapphire alone.

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Well, it's nice to see you back, Guys!" Chris said. "Ready to eliminate another member?"

All the Guys and Sapphire looked into each other. Evan had a nervous face, while Wesley was trying to calm him. Sapphire, Dallas and Merit were secure. Shawn had a bored expression.

"Let's see. If you're safe, you'll receive one of these delicious sausages!" Chris said, showing them the plate with five sausages. "You all have voted for someone and now, one of you is going to be eliminated. And the eliminated will never comeback again. Never." He said.

"This is taking a lot of time." Shawn said.

"Ugh, I'm going to be eliminated." Evan said to his brother, sad.

"Calm down, Evan. It's not like you're dying or something." Wesley said. He then gave an angry glare at Sapphire. She blew a kiss at him, making him frown.

"Ok, let's start now." Chris said. "The first sausage of the night is for… Merit!"

Chris threw the sausage at Merit's face. "God, it's too HOT!" he yelled. Chris and Wesley began laughing at him. Sapphire laughed a bit.

"Dallas… Or Tidal Wave, whatever!"

"Shawn!"

"And…!"

Wesley and Evan were playing with their hands nervously; while Sapphire was calm, waiting to hear the name of the next safe person.

"Evan! You're also safe!" Chris yelled. Evan and Wesley both seemed surprised after this. He doesn't even catch his sausage.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Wesley: What the hell is happening here?

*END*

* * *

Sapphire then got close to Wesley. "Hope you've learned your lesson. Never mess up with Sapphire." She said, making Wesley realize everything.

"Sapphire. Wesley. You're the bottom two this night. One of you will stay a little longer, and the other will leave forever." Chris said. "And the last safe contestant is…"

Wesley had an angry one expression on his face. Sapphire had a happy one. The intense pause was about to end.

"Sapphire! Sorry Wes, but now you'll get the Air Kick of Shame." Chris said. Evan then stood up of his log, vexed.

"Why Wesley?" Evan yelled at his team. "I was the one who lose, not him!"

"It's ok, Evan. Just remember to be wary of some people here." Wesley said, looking at Sapphire. He hugged his brother and then walked, with his hands balled into fists, towards the Air Kick.

"Wesley! Do you have some last words for your team?" Chris asked.

"No thanks." Wesley said, climbing the Air Kick. He then sat in the Air Kick's seat.

"Dude, it's a requirement for the Elimination." Chris said.

"Ok… You all suck. I just come here because Evan convinced me to get away from our town for a while. So I couldn't care less about this."

"Well... now, it's Elimination time! When I say _**go**_, you're going to push that button there and set the device out!" Chris said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Chris yelled. Wesley pushed the button, somewhat excited. He was thrown into the sea.

"Ok. Now, return to your cabin." Chris said. "I'll see you later!"

All the Guys team rushed towards their cabin. Evan stayed a little longer. "I'll miss you, bro. But don't worry. I'm winning for both." He said, looking at the sea. He then leaved to his room.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Making Dallas, Merit and Shawn vote for Wesley at the last moment? So easy. I'm unstoppable right now (She laughs evilly).

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Goth girl thinks she has this game in her hands? Ha-ha. She doesn't know anything about competitions. I'm so playing her… and her stupid alliance.

*END*

* * *

In their way to the cabin, Shawn and Sapphire walked together.

"Hey, Shawn. I've just want to thank you, for voting with me." Sapphire said.

"And who said I vote with you?" Shawn asked. Sapphire smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again." She walked away from him.

Shawn seemed confused. He touched his cheek, and smiled slightly.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: You can't fall for Goth girl, Shawn! She's just trying to play with you! Money is more important than girls!

*END*

* * *

"Well, this is interesting. And cliché. But who cares? Every episode, these people think in new ways of keeping us watching them!" Chris said.

"What will happen in the next episode? Will Sapphire be able to manage her alliance? Or Shawn will take her leader role? Will Evan survive without his twin? And who is going to be the next eliminated? Wait to see it here, in the next episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled.

* * *

FIFTH CHAPTER!

Wesley got eliminated! Yeah, originally I have planned to make him go even far, but his storyline with Evan was becoming very expendable. And I choose Evan over him. I have my reasons.

But count with him making some cameo soon! About cameos… we got Sierra's! And maybe you've noted some references to AleGwen and AleTyler. Ha-ha. Weird couples, but I love them!

Review or PM what do you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also, if you have some suggestions or requests!

Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Quite Skiing, Too Much?

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 6 . "Quite Skiing, Too Much?"**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Girls Team:**_

_**Ace - The Wolf Girl – ELIMINATED – 12th Place**_

_Clarice - The Mystery_

_Jake - The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Jasmine - The Rock Chick_

_**Kellie - The "Warrior" Woman – ELIMINATED – 13th Place**_

_Paige - The Disney Chick_

_Sami - The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_**Guys Team:**_

_Dallas - The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Evan - The Maniacal Twin #2_

_**Jackson - The Hipster – ELIMINATED – 14th Place**_

_Merit - The Shy Nerd_

_Sapphire - The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn - The Dark Jock_

_**Wesley - The Maniacal Twin #1 – ELIMINATED – 11th Place**_

* * *

"Last time… On Total Drama: X-Treme!"

"The remaining eleven competitors got involved in an extreme challenge unfit for cardiacs! BASE Jumping! We really had a fun time there!"

"The challenge was easy for many of the contestants, but for others was terrifying! Like Evan, who lose it when Jasmine showed more courage than him and jumped first, thus making the Girls team finally win! This obviously meant the Guys lose, so they had to eliminate someone that night!"

"Jake's true nature was finally discovered by someone else, although he's still playing with shy girl Sami! And Sapphire proved she's not just an eye candy, when she formed an alliance with brain-box and brain-dead to eliminate Evan!"

"At the end, Wesley found out about Sapphire's alliance and tried to stop it! But Sapphire was more perceptive, and convinced his allies and dark jock Shawn to vote him out, in a really surprising elimination! Ha-ha! Both twins were so surprised!"

"What will happen in this episode? Will Shawn accept he has feelings for Sapphire? Will Evan survive with all his team against him? Will Jasmine… or Clarice, reveal Jake's intentions to all his fellow competitors? You'll just know it here, on this exciting episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled, from the elimination ceremony place.

* * *

All the contestants were awakening from their sleep. Many of them were in the bathroom, others in the shower, and others in their rooms.

At that moment, a loud scream came from the right room of the Girls cabin.

"Where's my Stitch?!" Paige yelled, while inspecting all the corners of the room. "I have it in my bed, and now it's gone!"

"What's happening?" Jasmine asked her, arriving at the room with the rest of her team.

"My Stitch doll! It's lost!" she yelled.

Jasmine looked annoyed. Clarice and Sami looked worried. Jake looked nervous.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Who canned stole Paige's doll? (He grabs the doll and showed to the camera) It's just a strategy! I need Jasmine out of here! And she's going down!

*END*

* * *

"Please, girl. It's just a stupid doll. It's not like, the end of the world or something like that." Jasmine said, grabbing her by her shoulders. "You don't understand! Stitch is my most prized possession! I need to find him!" Paige said.

"Ok, teams! Come out of your cabins! It's challenge time!" Chris yelled by the speaker. Paige looked hesitant. "I'm not doing it! First, I'm going to find Stitch!" Paige said, checking her bed again. "Don't do the challenge, and if we lose… You'll be out." Jasmine said, pointing at Paige.

Paige stopped looking for Stitch and followed her team, outside of their cabin. There were Chris and the Guys team, waiting for them.

"Finally! We can't lose more time!" Chris yelled at the Girls and Jake. "Today's challenge is going to be interesting."

"Another life-risking one, right?" Clarice asked.

"Not too much. Today, we're having Kite Skiing!" Chris yelled.

"Skiing… with a kite?" Dallas asked.

"Literally, yes. As if snow skiing is not exciting enough, some extreme sportsmen have invented kite skiing. It entails the use of a traction kite and a harness to pull a skier across the snow and into the air." He said. "Awesome, right?"

All the contestants seemed annoyed. They were getting used of Chris' sadistic ways of entertaining.

"Ok… Now, follow me to the lake!" Chris yelled.

The ten remaining competitors followed Chris into the lake. They were talking with each other. The Guys team was behind the Girls team.

"Ugh, I'm so tired of this." Sapphire said. "Dallas, carry me."

"Umm… why?" he asked. "Why? Because you're my ally." She whispered in his ear. "Allies always help each other."

"Smart kid is your ally too." Dallas said. "Do you really think he could carry me? Please, just do it. Or you don't want to help your ally?" she said, touching his shoulders. Dallas seemed nervous. Merit and Shawn both gave glares to Sapphire and Dallas.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Stupid, stupid, stupid! (He hits himself in his forehead) I knew she was just playing with me! But no one plays Shawn! No one!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: Sapphire is obviously using me and Dallas. Why I'm still by her side? She needs us. She may be manipulative and all, but at this point of the game, backstabbing doesn't suits her.

*END*

* * *

Chris and the contestants make it to the lake. It was all frozen. There were snow machines and big ventilators. And some ice cubes here and there. Everyone seemed surprised, and chilled.

"We don't need some clothes for the cold?" Dallas asked, still carrying Sapphire. "No, that would reduce the extreme factor on this!" Chris yelled at him.

"Now, it's time to explain the challenge. Here you can see an obstacle course, fulfilled with these blue and pink flags. Each team has five members now. So, each member it's going to be at a certain point of the course, ready to relieve their teammates! All of you need to grab one flag, so, at the end of the course, your team needs to have five flags to win!" he said.

"Well, this challenge sucks." Shawn said.

"Whatever!" Chris yelled. "Now… In the first point, and the first to start, are Clarice and Dallas!"

Both looked into each other.

"Second point… Jake and Evan!"

"Third point… Jasmine and Merit!"

"Fourth point… Paige and Sapphire!"

"And in the fifth point, Sami and Shawn!

The contestants started getting prepared for the challenge. Everyone stood in their respective position, ready to compete.

"Ok, remember to hold tight your kite. If you loose it, you'll be lost!" Chris yelled. "Well, this challenge starts now!"

Dallas and Clarice started skiing. Dallas was having a good time with the kite, and skied faster to the flag. Clarice was trying to ski, but she got tangled and fell. Dallas reached the second point, and bumped fists with Evan. He started skiing.

Clarice finally managed to stand up and kept skiing towards the flag. She reached the flag and then the second point. She bumped fists with Jake, who also started skiing. Clarice then looked at her hand, amazed.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Clarice: God, Jake has really dark energy. This is so bad.

*END*

* * *

Jake and Evan reached their team's flag and rushed towards the third point. Jake made it to the point first and bumped fists with Jasmine. Evan also reached the point and bumped fists with Merit. Jasmine was doing it great, while Merit had many problems with it.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: This challenge is so damn easy! I'm so winning it!

*END*

* * *

Jasmine reached her flag and started skiing to the fourth point. In that moment, Merit was trying to ski, but he made too much pressure in the ice, thus broking it and falling in the hole. Jasmine made it to the point and bumped fists with Paige.

"Surprisingly, the Girls team takes the lead of the challenge!" Chris yelled.

"Rush it, nerd!" Shawn yelled from his point.

Merit proceeded to get out of the hole, wet and shivering with cold. He then started skiing again and reached his flag after some seconds. Paige was still skiing, without any effort. Everyone on their teams was cheering for them. Merit finally made it to the fourth point and bumped fists with Sapphire.

"Sorry." Merit said.

"Yeah, now that we're losing!" Sapphire yelled at him. She then started skiing, and quickly managed to reach Paige. Sapphire then grabbed her flag and rushed to the fifth point. All the Girls team was .

"Paige, hurry!" Jake yelled at her.

Sapphire then reached the fifth point and bumped fists with Shawn, also blowing a kiss at him. Shawn just rolled his eyes. He then started skiing. Meanwhile, Paige was still skiing slowly, now closer to her flag. She finally reached it and began skiing towards the fifth point.

Shawn skied fast and reached his flag. Then he skied towards the finish line, where Chris was. Sami was hardly reaching her flag when Shawn made it to the line.

"Well, so this is it! The Guys team wins!" Chris yelled.

All the Guys and Sapphire cheered. The Girls and Jake groaned.

"Now, head back to the cabins. Girls, it's time to decide which of you will be thrown into the sea tonight!" Chris yelled. Everyone leaved towards the cabins.

When they finally reached the cabins, the Guys and Sapphire headed towards the Mess Hall. The Girls and Jake, minus Paige, stayed outside the cabin. Paige then entered the cabin. Some minutes passed, and they were still deciding who to vote that night.

"I think we should vote Paige." Jake suggested. "She was the one who lose the challenge."

"I d-don't know." Sami said.

"Me neither." Clarice said.

All of them were undecided. Then, they heard a yell came from the cabin.

"STITCH!" Paige yelled. "You're here!" Then, she got out of the room, and looked angry at Jasmine. "You… you stole it!" she said, pointing to her.

"What? I didn't steal your ridiculous doll!" Jasmine yelled at her.

"Yes, you did! It was hidden in the case of your guitar, covered with some clothes!" Paige said. Everyone looked at Jasmine. "I didn't do it!" Jasmine yelled.

Jake, Sami and Paige looked at Jasmine, disappointed. They leaved together towards the shore. Jasmine seemed nervous.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: I didn't steal her stupid doll! Gosh!

*END*

* * *

"I believe you." Clarice said. "What?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah. I know you didn't steal Paige's doll. It was Jake." She said. "Jake? So… you think there's something bad with him too?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't think it. I know it." Clarice said. "We should vote him out tonight." Jasmine replied. "But he's obviously convincing Sami and Paige to vote me out." Both Jasmine and Clarice looked at each other.

In the beach, Sami and Jake were trying to calm Paige down.

"Paige, listen. We know you're angry, but we need to talk with you about something." Jake said.

"About what?" Paige asked, hugging her doll. Sami and Jake exchange glares. "We need to vote Jasmine out." Jake said. "Yeah, she's a t-two faced girl." Sami said.

"Well… I think I'll do it. I'll never forgive her for stealing Stitch." Paige said. The three smiled at each other.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: This is great. Now I have Sami and Paige in my hands. Although, I have some crazy idea surrounding my head (He makes a thinking pose).

*END*

* * *

One hour before the Elimination Ceremony, Jasmine was playing her guitar in the room. Jake then entered the room.

"Hello, Jazz. Ready for the Ceremony?" Jake asked.

"Whatever." Jasmine said, ignoring him.

"Well, you and weirdo are going to waste your votes voting for me, so… I'll see you later." He said, getting close to her. "Hope you're not voted out."

Jasmine frowned. One of the strings of her guitar broke, and she frowned more.

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"And back to the Elimination Ceremony, the Girls team!" Chris said. "And it's time to send your third member right to the bottom of the sea!"

The Girls and Jake were all nervous. Jake, Paige and Sami were glaring at Jasmine. Jasmine was notoriously uncomfortable. Clarice tried to comfort her.

"You all know how this works. If you're safe, you'll receive one of these delicious sausages!" Chris said, showing the team the plate with only four sausages on it. "You all have voted for someone and now, one of you is going to be eliminated. And the eliminated will never comeback again. Never." He said.

"So, did you still vote for..." Clarice was ready to ask.

"Yes." Jasmine said, quiet. "I did."

Paige, Sami and Jake were also talking. "She's g-going home." Sami said. "Yeah, and I'm happy about it." Paige said, firmly. Jake smiled.

"Well, let's start now." Chris said, with a suspense voice. "The first sausage of the night is for… Sami!"

Chris gave Sami her sausage. "Whoa, t-this is hot!" she said.

"Clarice"

Clarice stood up of her log and grabbed her sausage. She then reunited with Sami.

"And…!"

Jake, Jasmine and Paige all were nervous. Jake had a somewhat secure face; Jasmine was breathing heavily, and Paige was less nervous than the other two.

"Jake!" Chris yelled. Jake grabbed his sausage and join Clarice and Sami. Sami smiled at him, while Clarice looked at him, indifferently. In the logs zone, Paige seemed surprised of being in the bottom two. Jasmine wasn't surprised at all, but she was still nervous.

"Paige. Jasmine. You're the bottom two this night. One of you will stay in the game for the two million bucks, and the other will leave forever and gain absolutely nothing." Chris said with an evil grin. "And the last safe contestant is…"

Paige was scared, and hugging her doll strongly. Jasmine was very nervous, although she was trying to hide it.

"Jasmine! That means Paige is tonight's eliminated!" Chris yelled. She stood up and grabbed her sausage, to everyone's surprise.

Paige looked horrified at this. "Why me? We vote for her!" she said, pointing at Jasmine. "The three of us!"

"Sorry girl, but I have three votes against you here. So… It's your time to take the Air Kick of Shame!" Chris yelled. She walked angrily but sad towards the Air Kick and climbed to the seat.

"Well, Paige. Before you go, you have some last words for your ex-teammates?" Chris asked.

"Yes… I'm happy of have been part of this show! It was, like a dream of mine! And I think I do my best here! Although I still don't understand how I got voted out…"

"Yeah, yeah... well, it's Elimination time! When I say _**go**_, you're going to push that button there and set the device out!" Chris said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Chris yelled. Paige pushed the button and was thrown into the sea, screaming.

"Well Girls, you can return to your cabin now." Chris said. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

Before the Girls reached the cabins, Sapphire, Merit and Dallas were talking outside theirs.

"Merit. Dallas. We need to talk about alliance things. First off, I'm the indisputable leader. Second, you'll always be my allies, no matter what. Third, if I want to join someone into the alliance, I'll do it. Because I'm the leader. And lastly, eliminations are my stuff. You'll just vote for the person I order you. Because again, I'm the leader, not you." Sapphire said. Dallas agreed smiling, while Merit seemed suspicious.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: Trust or not trust Sapphire? It's a hard decision. Although, it's better be with her than without her. And maybe we'll get Shawn eliminated (He smiles).

*END*

* * *

Dallas and Merit leaved to distinct places. Shawn then got out of his room, and got close to Sapphire.

"Hey, lovely. I've missed seeing your face." She said.

"Please. Don't be so hypocritical. You're obviously playing everyone here. And I'm a fool for trusting you! But we'll see who needs the other when your stupid allies get eliminated." He said, looking directly at her eyes. Then he leaved. Sapphire stayed there, somewhat shocked.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: What the hell is happening with me? It's like, I feel guilty of playing Shawn… No. I can't fall for anyone here. I come to win. Just that.

*END*

* * *

The Girls team finally arrived to the cabins. Clarice and Sami went to sleep. Jake was entering his room when he saw Jasmine packing her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I'm not going to sleep in the same room with a two-faced weasel like you one minute more." Jasmine said, deceptively. "I'm moving."

"Ok. I just hope you are thankful because I didn't vote for you in the Elimination Ceremony." Jake said. Both looked at each other, conflicted.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: I still don't understand why he didn't vote for me. Maybe he has planned to push me into his alliance… (She doubts) Well, think it again, jerk!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Paige was very expendable. I prefer bigger dares, and Jasmine is one of those (He smiles evilly).

*END*

* * *

"Wow, this is really turning interesting! A lot of alliances are emerging, and the weaker ones are leaving!" Chris said.

"What will happen in the next episode? Will Shawn forgive Sapphire sometime? Will Jasmine finally join Jake's alliance and leave Clarice alone? Will Sami realize Jake's just playing with her? And who's joining Jackson, Kellie, Ace, Wesley and Paige in the Playa des Losers? Wait to see it here, in the next episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled.

* * *

SIXTH CHAPTER!

Paige got eliminated! Yes, it hurt me to take her out of the story, but she wasn't really included in the plans I have for future, so…

She's making cameo soon, along with someone from the old cast! I don't know, maybe some "creepy, witch-like girl". Ha-ha. I'm sooo obvious.

Review or PM what do you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also, if you have some suggestions or requests!

Thanks for reading! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Zorb In My Balls

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 7 . "Zorb In My Balls"**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Girls Team:**_

_Clarice - The Mystery_

_Jake - The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Jasmine - The Rock Chick_

_Sami - The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_**Guys Team:**_

_Dallas - The Dim Witted Goody Goody_

_Evan - The Maniacal Twin #2_

_Merit - The Shy Nerd_

_Sapphire - The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn - The Dark Jock_

_**ELIMINATED:**_

_Paige - The Disney Chick – Girls Team – 10__th__ Place_

_Wesley - The Maniacal Twin #1 – Guys Team – 11__th__ Place_

_Ace - The Wolf Girl – Girls Team – 12__th__ Place_

_Kellie - The "Warrior" Woman – Girls Team – 13__th__ Place_

_Jackson - The Hipster – Guys Team – 14__th__ Place_

* * *

"Last time… On Total Drama: X-Treme!"

"The final ten contestants froze in our wacky past challenge! Kite Skiing! It got very lame at the end, but who cares? It was still interesting."

"The Guys managed to end the challenge really fast, although they got problems with our not-so-athletic Merit! But the Girls ended even later than them, thanks to Clarice's lack of physic skills and Paige's newly depression! And they had to send their third member home!

"Jake and Sapphire took control of their respective alliances, with Jake convincing Paige to join! Yes, he made her believe Jasmine had stolen her doll, when the one who stole it was him! What a devious guy!"

"At the end, Jake did an unexpected move and vote for Paige instead of Jasmine! And with Jasmine and Clarice voting for her too, she got eliminated! You must have seen her face!"

"What will happen in this episode? Will Shawn and Sapphire finally make up? Will Jake's alliance remain as now? Will Merit find out more about Sapphire? It's time to know it! Here, on Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled, from outside of a warehouse.

* * *

The contestants were eating in the Mess Hall. Chef had prepared a delicious meal: toxic skunk with garbage salad. All of them were disgusted. In the Guys table, Sapphire was talking with Merit and Dallas about the alliance.

"Ok, guys. If we lose, we're voting Evan." She said.

"And, why we don't vote Shawn? He's more dangerous than Evan." Merit asked.

"Because Shawn can vote with us. When we voted Wesley, he also voted for him. And Evan wouldn't do that. He's too angry." She answered, looking at Evan, eating away from them.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Evan: Since Wes leaved, I'm alone all the time. I tried to be friends with Merit, but he's a little "difficult". And Dallas… no.

*END*

* * *

The Girls and Jake were eating together. Jake and Sami were laughing of their food. Jasmine and Clarice were talking. Shawn then arrived to the Mess Hall, and sat with his team, looking annoyed at Sapphire and her allies. Sapphire looked worried.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Stupid dark boy! If I can keep him out of my mind, I'll be fine. (She breathes) I like him, a little, but first I need to win this.

*END*

* * *

All was peaceful, until the roof of the Mess Hall fell apart. Then, Chris got down of a rope that was hanging on a helicopter. The competitors seemed surprised.

"Hello, X-campers! Ready for today's challenge?" he asked.

"We're not campers anymore?" Dallas asked. "Why?" Chris asked. "You said it. Ex-campers." Dallas said. "No, I mean… Oh, whatever!" Chris said, pissed. Everyone, excluding Chris and Dallas, rolled their eyes.

"Today's challenge is going to be awesome! It is… Zorbing Ball!"

"Cool." Evan said.

"That's the attitude! Effectively, throwing yourself down a slope in a giant ball, or "Zorbing", is one of the latest extreme sports craze to sweep the world. This bizarre sport, invented in 2000, involves a giant plastic ball, which has two skins, which is pumped up with air. The middle ball suspends the participant on a cushion of air 700mm off the ground and the ball is then rolled down a hill." Chris said.

Many contestants seemed excited of the challenge, and others seemed scared.

"We're having four rounds. So, we only need four players from each team. Guys, you have five members." Chris said, before Chef arrived with a bag. "All the Guys team must introduce your hand in the bag and take one little ball, which would decide if you compete in the challenge or not. Green ball, you compete. Red ball, you don't."

Merit, Sapphire, Shawn, Evan and Dallas introduce their hands on the bag. The first four take a green ball. Dallas took a red ball.

"Dallas doesn't compete in this challenge! You can go and do something else, you lucky hobbledehoy!" Chris yelled. Dallas got out of the Mess Hall and ran towards the forest.

"And you… follow me!" Chris yelled, looking at the eight unlucky competitors.

They followed him to the big mountain that they have visited before. They reached the top and saw eight giant plastic balls.

"Pretty easy. Go down the hill and make it to the finish line." Chris said. "Well, you must confront this obstacles." He said, taking a remote control out of his pants. He pressed the red button that was in the middle of it, and mini-bombs began exploding in the entire hill. Shawn's eyes widen a little.

"Someone's scared?" Merit asked.

"Shut it, you little scab!" Shawn said, angry but nervous.

"Man, I'm almost of your height." Merit said. Shawn frowned.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: I hate you, Chris! You… and your stupid bombs! And Merit, screw you! (He gives the finger to the camera).

*END*

* * *

"Amazing! Bombs work perfect!" Chris said. "Who offers to go for the first round?"

All the contestants seemed hesitant. Jasmine and Evan both offered, standing in front of their teams.

"Jasmine vs. Evan! It's a revenge for the BASE jumping challenge!" Chris yelled. Jasmine and Evan got into their balls. Chef rolled them down the hill. When they were rolling down, Chris pressed the button with a mischievous smile and the bombs began exploding everywhere. Jasmine's ball collided with a bomb and went flying away of the hill.

Meanwhile, Dallas was walking in the forest. He brought himself near a honeycomb. He threw a rock at it, and a big swarm began pursuing him. On his way to the lake, he literally ran into a witch-like creepy girl. Both were knocked out. When they wake up, they realized Dallas was on top of her and that they locked lips when they fell.

"God! You're… Dawn!" Dallas said, surprised. "I've kissed Dawn!" he said, touching his lips.

"Hi!" Dawn said. "Wow, you have a bubbly brilliant blue aura." She said, while touching his hand. "A loyal friend with a genuine, but naive behavior."

"I've always dreamed with you reading my hand and seeing my aura!" Dallas said, excited. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I come to Boney Island because Chris has all that poor mutated animals trapped here, in the Fun Zone or something like that." Dawn said. "My eco-friends and I were trying to free them."

"That's cool!" Dallas said. "I'll help you!" he said, smiling. Dawn smiled at him, too. "Ok, let's go." She said, and they walked to the mountain.

In the mountain, Evan had reached the finish line. Jasmine's ball was trapped in a near tree. Chef helped her with a stick. The ball finally fell and Jasmine got out of it fast.

"It's official! Guys 1, Girls 0!" Chris yelled. "Who goes for the second round?" he asked.

Shawn pushed Merit in front of them. Clarice offered herself.

"It's Merit vs. Clarice!" Chris yelled. "Go!"

Merit looked at Shawn, bothered. They got into their balls. Chef pushed them and they began rolling down. Merit clashed into a rock and his ball exploded. Clarice managed her ball perfectly and made it to the finish line.

"What are these things?" he asked, grabbing the rests of his ball. "Plastic doesn't explode like this!"

"The only thing that matters is that Guys lose this one! Guys 1, Girls 1!" Chris yelled at him. "Third round!"

Below the hill, Clarice was getting out of her ball. In that moment, Dallas arrived at the slope with Dawn. Clarice looked at them, and ran excited.

"Dawn! I can't believe you're here! I love you so much!" Clarice said, really excited. She hugged Dawn, making Dallas felt uncomfortable.

"Grey aura, with red blots and black clouds." Dawn said, looking at her, understanding. "A persevering and independent, but also depressed human being." She hugged Clarice back, both smiling. Dallas seemed annoyed.

"He-he, enough." He said, in a low voice.

In the top of the hill, Jake and Shawn were preparing for the challenge. They got into their balls and Chef pushed them down the hill. Both managed their balls like they were cars, and avoided all the bombs. They began colliding with the other, but Jake made it first to the finish line.

"Guys 1, Girls 2!" Chris yelled. "And the last round is between Sami and Sapphire!"

When Jake and Shawn walked towards the contestants group, Dawn looked at Jake, frightened.

"Hey, you know that guy?" Dawn asked silently to Clarice. "Yeah… It's Jake, my teammate." She said. "Why?"

"His aura. Crimson red mixed with black. The most frightful combination of evil in existence." Dawn whispered at her. Clarice smirked. "I knew it!" she said.

Sapphire and Sami got into their balls, and rolled down the hill. Sapphire managed her ball, avoiding the bombs. Sami tried to do it, but she failed and fell in one. It exploded and sent Sami's ball far away into the sky.

"Yey, I'm winning this!" Sapphire yelled from her ball.

But Sami's ball fell really close to the finish line. It rolled a little and passed the line.

"Guys 1, Girls 3! Sami and the Girls Team obtain the victory!" Chris yelled from a helicopter, that was taking him with the rest of the competitors. All the Girls and Jake cheered. The Guys and Sapphire frowned. "That means…" Merit was about to ask.

"That means you're voting someone tonight!" Chris said, and then saw Dawn. "What are you doing here?"

"And you ask? I have years fighting for the freedom of those mutant animals you have trapped here!" Dawn said.

"Ugh, I hate you hippies. Oh, well! Everyone, head back to the cabins!"

The competitors and Dawn walked towards the cabins. Clarice and Dawn were talking happily. Dallas was extremely jealous.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Dallas: When she started ignoring me? All thanks to that girl Clarice.

*END*

* * *

"Umm… Dawn, can I talk to you?" Dallas asked Dawn.

"Dawn and I were talking, dude." Clarice said, annoyed. "You have hours talking!" Dallas yelled at her. "Yeah, so what?" Clarice yelled back.

"Guys, don't fight." Dawn said, calmly.

"It's like, if you were interested on Dawn or something!" Dallas yelled. "And what if I am?" she yelled at him. Dallas seemed disgusted.

"How can you be interested in a girl? You're a girl!" he said. Clarice frowned. Jasmine looked angry. The others seemed annoyed.

"Did you say that two girls can't love each other?" Jasmine said, getting close to him.

"Umm… no! It's dislikable!" he said. All the contestants were uncomfortable now. Jasmine got extremely angry and kicked him in the balls.

"Hope you've learned we're in the twenty-one century!" she whispered at him. Dallas was in the ground, with pain. Everyone ignored him, and walked towards the cabins.

"You deserve it." Sapphire said.

"That was wrong, man. Judging people is the dislikable thing. And you're dislikable now. Although, I never liked you." Merit said.

Dawn and Clarice walked away too. Dawn gave him a disappointment glare. Dallas remained there, hurt not only physically, also in his heart.

After some hours, the Guys team was getting prepared for the elimination. Sapphire, Dallas and Merit were talking in her room.

"Ok, guys. We're voting Evan. Remember it." Sapphire said. "Now, get out of my room."

Dallas and Merit leaved. Sapphire took off her top. Shawn then entered the room, and looked at her, semi-naked. He seemed amazed. Sapphire saw him, and covered quickly with a towel.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pervert!" she yelled.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" he said. Sapphire seemed annoyed. "So… did you like what you saw?" she said.

"I couldn't care less of what I saw." Shawn said. "I've come to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked.

"You and your alliance, in an alliance with me." He said.

"You have to be kidding me!" she said.

"Think it again." He said, grabbing her by her waist, and getting her face close to his. "We need each other. You know it. I know it. Just stop with your stupid game and join me. We can win this."

Sapphire and Shawn both looked into each other's eyes. They got even closer, and kissed passionately for ten seconds. They separate from the other quickly. Shawn ran outside the cabin. Sapphire was sweating, nervous.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Oh my god. That was so… hot!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: I kissed her! And I liked it!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: I think we can share the two million bucks. Two evil masterminds, playing together this game. We'll be unstoppable.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: I was just planning to play with her, like how she did with me! But what happened really changed my entire plans.

*END*

* * *

In the Girls cabin, Jasmine was watching the stars outside her room. Clarice then arrived and talked with her.

"Hey, Jasmine. Can I talk to you?" Clarice asked.

"Sure!" she said. Both entered the room.

"First, I want to thank you for defending me of Dallas." Clarice said. "It doesn't matter. What a jerk, huh?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah… Second, I need to tell you something. Is about Jake." She said. "Dawn told me Jake has some dark aura mixed with red, or something like that. That means true evil."

Jasmine looked scared. They kept talking, but never figure Jake was listening from behind of the door.

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome back, Guys Team!" Chris yelled. "It's time to send another of your lovely guys home!"

The Guys and Sapphire were all uncomfortable. Sapphire and Merit weren't nervous at all. Dallas was embarrassed for the thing with Clarice. Evan was very nervous; he was sweating a lot. Shawn had his indifferent expression, as always.

"For the third time, if you're safe, you'll receive one of these delicious sausages!" Chris said, showing the team the plate with four sausages. "You all have voted for someone and now, one of you is going to be eliminated. And the eliminated will never come back again. Never." He said. "But, before that, I decided to invite the Girls team to our very special ceremony!" The Girls team then came from behind a rock, confused.

"What are they doing here?" Merit asked, also confused.

"They're playing an important role on today's elimination. As the winners of today's challenge, the Girls got an extreme reward! Choosing who's going home!"

All the Guys team looked frightened, at the possibility of being eliminated.

"That's totally unfair!" Sapphire yelled. "We never got a reward like that!"

"I'm unpredictable…" Chris said. "Well, let's start now. Girls, first you'll say the name of the safe contestants, and then the name of the eliminated one. Ready?"

The Girls team reunited. They discussed for some seconds, and then disbanded. "Ok. The first safe contestant is… Merit." Jake said.

Merit walked for his sausage, happily.

"The second safe contestant is… Evan." Clarice said.

Evan stood up and walked for his sausage.

"T-third safe cont-testant is… Sapphire." Sami said.

Sapphire seemed really pleased. She walked for her sausage, proudly. But Shawn and Dallas were nervous. Shawn had an insecure face, while Dallas was surprised, although he later figured why he was in the bottom two.

"Bottom two! It's either Shawn or Dallas!" Chris yelled.

"Well, we think it a lot, and the last safe contestant is…" Jasmine said, pausing dramatically.

Shawn and Dallas looked at each other, nervous.

"Shawn. Sorry, Dallas, but what you did was wrong." She said.

"But Shawn and Sapphire are the evil ones! They're the ones you should be wary of! Dawn told me!" Dallas yelled.

"Who cares about what Dawn says? You're out and that's what it matters." Chris said.

Dallas walked annoyed towards the Air Kick of Shame. He climbed it and sat in the seat. The eight remaining contestants walked to the Air Kick too.

"Our lovable Dallas!" Chris said. "You have some last words?"

"I think I have…" Dallas said. "Well, I've come here to make friends… and meet Dawn! I didn't make any friends really, but I met Dawn! Although now she hates me." Dallas said, sadly.

"I don't hate you." Dawn said, appearing from nowhere and scaring everyone, except for Clarice and Dallas. "In fact, I think you're a nice person. All of us have defects, and I'm sad you're leaving for just one little mistake."

"It was a 3-1!" Jake said. "I've voted for dark guy!"

Shawn gave him a death glare.

"Yeah, this is beautiful, but it's Elimination time! Ok, Dallas. When I say _**go**_, you're going to push that button there and set the device out!" Chris said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Chris yelled. Dallas pushed the button and was thrown into the sea. "Tidal Wave!" he yelled.

"Amazing. Teams, you can return to your cabins now." Chris said.

* * *

The eight contestants were walking towards their cabins. Jasmine and Clarice were talking about Jake, quietly. Jake was looking at them, suspicious, while hugging Sami. Merit was almost falling asleep, Evan was walking normally. Sapphire and Shawn were walking separated, trying to avoid the other.

Sapphire then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn. We need to talk… about that." She said, seriously.

"Look, I'm interested on you. But if you're playing with me again, stop right now. Because, if I find you're playing me, you'll be out sooner as you think." He said.

"The fact is… I'm interested on you too."

Both got close to each other and kissed again. This time, it was a three-second kiss. They smiled at each other.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: Really I'm in love with Shawn? I'm surprised. Let's see if this works. (She blushes) Oh, he's so hot!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: Me and Sapphire? Wicked. (He smiles) We're so made for each other.

*END*

* * *

"He-he! We finally had a romantic moment with Sapphire and Shawn! And everyone's finding out about Jake's evil schemes!" Chris said.

"What will happen in the next episode? Will Shawn and Sapphire continue with their love relationship? Will Jake plan a new strategy against his fellow competitors? When will Jasmine and Clarice finally tell Sami the truth about Jake? Wait to see it here, in the next episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled.

* * *

SEVENTH CHAPTER!

And Dallas got eliminated! And we got Dawn's cameo! Exciting, huh? We're even closer to the merge! This story is taking a new way now!

Review or PM what do you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also, if you have some suggestions or requests!

Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Hunt or Be Hunted

_**Total Drama X-Treme . Chapter 8 . "Hunt… or Be Hunted"**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Girls Team:**_

_Clarice - The Mystery_

_Jake - The Two-Faced "Nice" Guy_

_Jasmine - The Rock Chick_

_Sami - The Internet Addicted Band Nerd_

_**Guys Team:**_

_Evan - The Maniacal Twin #2_

_Merit - The Shy Nerd_

_Sapphire - The Seductive Goth_

_Shawn - The Dark Jock_

_**ELIMINATED:**_

_Dallas - The Dim Witted Goody Goody – Guys Team – 9__th__ Place_

_Paige - The Disney Chick – Girls Team – 10__th__ Place_

_Wesley - The Maniacal Twin #1 – Guys Team – 11__th__ Place_

_Ace - The Wolf Girl – Girls Team – 12__th__ Place_

_Kellie - The "Warrior" Woman – Girls Team – 13__th__ Place_

_Jackson - The Hipster – Guys Team – 14__th__ Place_

* * *

"Last time… On Total Drama: X-Treme!"

"We kept the ball rolling with a Zorbing Ball challenge for our final nine contestants! Everything was really funny with the bombs and all that stuff! After some explosive blows, the Girls managed to retrieve their win, while the Guys had to attend the Elimination Ceremony for the third time!"

"Clarice became fully aware of Jake when Dawn, our surprise cameo, told her everything about him! And then she did the same, and told Jasmine about it! Hope that means Jake's leaving soon; I really dislike him."

"Sapphire was dominating her team with her enslaving alliance, until her thing with Shawn finally took a new way when they kissed! A bit rushed for my taste, but still fun to watch!"

"Dallas met with her dreamed girl Dawn and kissed her too! But everything finished badly when Dallas made some homophobic commentary and everyone ended hating him! And Jasmine kicked him in the balls! What everyone was willing to do!"

"At the end, I played my tricks as host, and gave the Girls the chance to eliminate anyone from the Guys team! And, like all of us expected, Tidal Whatever got the boot!"

"But don't judge me! You don't know how annoying he is!"

"So… what will happen with our final eight this time? Will Evan and Sami finally do something interesting, or will they stay longer doing nothing? Will Jake conspire against Jasmine and Clarice? Will Shawn and Sapphire work in their relationship, or what happened was just a passion impulse? Let's figure it out here, on Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled, relaxing in a big Jacuzzi.

* * *

The eight competitors were all sleeping in a boat parked in the shore, drugged. Chris then arrived at the boat, which was drove by Chef. He switched on his megaphone, and yelled at the contestants, waking them up.

"Hey, you losers! Wake up! It's time for our challenge!" he yelled.

All the competitors were drowsy.

"Already? It's like 8 a.m.!" Sapphire yelled.

"And what are we doing in this boat? The last time I checked, I was in my bed." Merit said.

"It's the power of reality television." Chris said, with an evil grin. "Now, head to your cabins and change your clothes! When you're ready, return here to get more information of today's challenge!"

They walked towards their cabins. Sami, Jake, Jasmine and Clarice were together. Evan was walking close to them, while Merit, Sapphire and Shawn were walking close too. Sapphire saw that as a big chance for her.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: I know what you'll think of me, but I don't care. I need to win this.

*END*

* * *

"Ok, guys. We need to talk about something. About our alliance." She said.

Merit and Shawn looked at each other.

"I wouldn't be in an alliance with him!" both yelled at her. Everyone looked at them. Sapphire tried to shut them. "Shut it!" she said. "This has to be a secret."

"I'll do it, but I'll be the leader." Shawn said.

"And can we trust you?" Merit asked. Shawn frowned.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: An alliance with Shawn? What the hell is wrong with this girl!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Shawn: I don't care about Merit. I need an alliance now, that we're even closer to the team's merge.

*END*

* * *

While they were talking, Evan was looking at them, nervous.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Evan: I can't leave. I can't leave. These people want me gone. I was lucky last time, but we can't lose again! I need to win today's challenge, no matter what it is.

*END*

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the contestants were ready and walked to the shore again. Then they saw Chris and Chef, who was wearing a hunter's suit, and had a dart shooter in his hands.

"What are we doing now?" Clarice asked.

"Well, I was planning a Crocodile Bungee fun fest, but someone don't search for the crocodiles we needed." Chris said, giving Chef a glare. Chef rolled his eyes. "And, as a replacement challenge, we're bringing back a TDI's classic: Hide and Seek!"

All the contestants remembered the challenge, and were happy about its easiness.

"But this time, we're making it greater. Basically, you've to hide of Chef Hatchet, who will be pursuing you, shooting shocking darts at you. And you've to seek for this." He said, pointing to a map of the island that was next to him. There was a bad-drew Gwen, right in the middle of the forest.

"We need to find Gwen?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah… what's more classical than Gwen?" Chris said. "If you find and rescue Gwen from her trap first, while avoiding Chef too, you'll win."

"It sounds easy." Jake said.

"Let's see if you can do it." Chris said. "Ok, this challenge starts now!"

Chris then whistled, and the competitors started running towards the forest. Chef began pursuing them, evilly. Chris laughed.

"This is going to be good." Chris said to the camera.

In the forest, the teams have divided into small groups. Clarice and Jasmine ran to some direction; same with Jake and Sami. Evan was walking alone; Sapphire, Merit and Shawn were together.

"So, that's our plan. Voting him out." Clarice said. "Agree?"

"You know I agree. But with him and Sami voting together, there's going to be a tie." Jasmine said. "Between Jake… and one of us. Possibly me. He dislikes me more."

"That guy's a strategist. He could vote me out too." Clarice replied. Both looked at each other.

In other part of the forest, Sami and Jake were looking around.

"Gwen! You're here?" Sami yelled. Jake was obviously annoyed. "Sami! Be quiet!" he yelled at her. She seemed surprised. "You yell at me!" she said. Jake, awkwardly, tried to mend up.

"Oh, look, it's a spider!" he yelled again, pointing to a tree behind her. Sami began yelling, scared. Then she hugged Jake, who tried to comfort her. "It's okay. It was just a little spider." He said.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: Ugh, this girl is so tiring. And playing the "nice kid" role too! Hopefully, all the people here got eaten by a big spider… (He laughs) That'd be cool. But I need shy girl by my side for more time. I'm not in a good position now.

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sami: Jake's so sweet! Although, at times, he acts as a douche bag. He-he. Sometimes, I really don't understand him. (She pauses and thinks) Maybe he has MPD like that guy from the fourth season!

*END*

* * *

Evan was walking calmly thorough the forest. He saw a trap and avoided it easily.

"That's the best you have, Mclean?" he yelled at the sky.

"No. I'm the best now." Chef said, appearing right behind him.

Evan screamed and tried to ran, but Chef was faster than him. When he was about to catch him, he fell into a booby trap, and was sent flying away. Evan sighed, relieved.

"Thank god." He said, happily. He then started walking again.

Merit, Sapphire and Shawn were still together. But Chef then appeared suddenly from the bushes, and shot Sapphire. Shawn tried to save her, but he failed miserably. She fell in the ground, and Chef ran to other direction.

"Are you okay?" Shawn said to her, worried. Merit and Sapphire both seemed amazed, being used to his indifferent attitude.

"Really you care?" Sapphire said, a bit weak by the effects of the dart. Shawn realized what he had done.

"Umm… yeah? We've lost a member. A chance at the winning." He said, with his normal, careless tone. Sapphire frowned. Merit looked at both, intrigued.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Merit: It can be? Shawn and Sapphire? Whoa…. Totally unexpected. (He laughs)

*END*

* * *

"Sapphire's out! The score is 4-3!" Chris yelled by the speaker.

Sapphire was still in the ground, dizzy. Merit and Shawn seemed uncomfortable with each other.

"I know you dislike me. And I dislike you too. But, we need to play together to succeed." Merit said.

"Ugh… whatever. Just walk faster." Shawn said. They started walking, separated.

One hour later, the score was still the same. Jake and Sami reached a waterfall. Evan was there too, and tried to join them.

"Hey, guys! I know we are rivals or something, but we shoul…" he was about to said, right when Chef shot at Jake. Jake avoided the shot, and it went to Sami. Jake started running, leaving her and Evan alone. Chef tried to pursue Evan again, but he threw some rocks at him, making him fall of the waterfall. Evan then helped Sami to get up, and they hide in some near bushes.

"Wow, t-that was great. T-thank you." Sami said, shyly.

"Yeah, it's ok. He wanted revenge, uh?" Evan said, jokingly. "But, are you okay?"

"This f-feels bad…" she said, almost falling asleep. "But… t-thanks again." Sami then fainted.

"Sami's out! That's 3-3!" Chris yelled again.

Evan smiled at her, and leaved her well hidden in the bush. He started walking towards the forest again, discreet.

After thirty minutes, the only ones captured were Sapphire and Sami. Jake was running in the island, confused. Chef found him and then shot at him. This time, he was shot down.

"Jake's out! And it's 2-3 now!" Chris yelled.

Clarice and Jasmine were still walking when they reached a cave. Some yelling came from it.

"Hello! Someone help me!"

"That has to be Gwen." Clarice said to Jasmine. They entered the cave, but Chef then appeared behind them. He shot Jasmine, while Clarice managed to run away. Chef then began pursuing her. Jasmine fainted in the cave, with Gwen watching her.

"Umm… hello? Can you help me?" Gwen asked. "Crap."

"Jasmine's out! And it's 1-3! Clarice has to save Gwen to win!" Chris yelled.

Merit and Shawn made it to the cave. Chef saw them, and began pursuing them too. The two, along with Clarice, were running away from Chef. Merit then planned something, and told Shawn about it. He untied his shoe's laces and fastened two trees together with them. Shawn then climbed one of those trees. While Chef was running towards them, he didn't saw the lace and fell. Shawn jumped of the tree and grabbed his gun from him.

Meanwhile, Evan reached the cave. He entered it, and saw Gwen trapped in a cage. He released her, and took her out of the cave.

"Evan and the Guys Team win the challenge! The Guys win the challenge!" Chris yelled.

Evan and Merit cheered. Shawn smiled slightly.

"And that also means the Girls are voting someone tonight!" he yelled again. Clarice frowned, although then she smiled.

Gwen then took Chef's gun from Shawn.

"Teams, you can return to…" Chris said, before he was shot by Gwen. She smiled evilly. "That was for putting me in a cage, jerk." She said. Everyone laughed at Chris, who was in the ground, giddy.

Back at the cabins zone, the Guys and Sapphire were eating some reward food. Evan then leaved to the confessional.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Evan: Ha! I win the challenge! I hope that proves my team how valuable I am! And I need to keep winning, if I don't want to be eliminated!

*END*

* * *

Taking advantage of Evan's leave, Shawn and Merit got close to Sapphire.

"Sapphire, we wanted to talk with you." Merit said. "We think it better, and we want to be part of the alliance."

"Really?" She said, looking at Shawn.

"Really. On condition that both will be leaders." He said.

"Ok. Agree on that?" she asked Merit. "I guess. I don't care about who's the leader, as long as I'm safe." Merit said, confident.

In the Girls cabin, Jasmine and Clarice were talking.

"It's between you and me. Who do you think he is voting for?" Jasmine asked her.

"I don't know." Clarice said. "I'm so nervous. Well, I'm going for a glass of water. Do you want something?" she asked Jasmine.

"No thanks." Jasmine said. Clarice leaved the room. Jasmine then got out of the room too. At that moment, Jake got close to her.

"Hey, Jazz. Can I talk to you?" Jake asked her.

"We don't have anything to talk about." she said, annoyed.

"Listen. I know you're supporting Clarice now, but let me tell you something. Clarice and you are only friends for me. If I leave, she'll ignore you again, and you'll be alone. And Sapphire's alliance will vote you out. But, if you join me and Sami, we can give a fight against her alliance, and you'll stay longer." Jake said. "When you vote, think it twice. You don't want to make a mistake."

He then leaved the room. Jasmine stayed there, silent.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: Jake's an evil person. But he's true. Clarice just began talking with me because of him. And we only talk of him! Maybe she isn't even my friend, we're just "allies" or something. (She doubts) What I do? Vote Jake… or Clarice?

*END*

* * *

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Welcome back, Girls Team!" Chris yelled. "This night, four will turn into three!"

The Girls and Jake were mostly all secure; surprisingly secure for an Elimination Ceremony. Clarice had a happy smile on her face, along with Sami and Jake. Jasmine was the only one nervous.

"You all know the process. You're safe, you'll receive a sausage." Chris said, showing the team the plate with only three sausages on it. "You all have voted for someone and now, one of you is going to be eliminated. And the eliminated will never come back again. Never." He said.

Clarice and Jake both smiled at Jasmine at the same time. Jasmine seemed even nervous than before.

"The first sausage of the night is for… Sami." Chris said. "Why you never get votes? Eliminations are turning a bit obvious now!

Sami ignored Chris' commentary and walked for her sausage.

"The second safe contestant is… Jasmine." Chris said. "The best friend you can have."

Jasmine walked for her sausage, glaring at Chris angrily.

Clarice was a bit depressed, although still cheerful. Jake was somewhat nervous.

"And the bottom two of the night are Clarice and Jake!" Chris yelled. "And the last contestant to receive its sausage is…"

Clarice and Jake looked at each other, annoyed. Then they looked at Jasmine, making her feel guiltier than before.

"Jake! That means Clarice is today's eliminated!" She said.

"What! How? Jasmine and I voted for him!" she said, pointing at Jake.

"It seems like she didn't." Chris said, showing her the votes. There were three votes for her and one for Jake. Clarice then realized what happened.

"You vote for me?" Clarice yelled at Jasmine. "Why? I was the only one you can trust here!"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Ugh, you'll know what is to be sorry!" Clarice yelled. "You _verdammt hure_!"

"Oh… that was rude." Sami said. "You understand it?" Jake asked. Sami affirmed.

"Clarice, it's time to leave." Chris said.

"I couldn't leave! I deserve to win this!" she said.

"I hate when contestants turn irksome." Chris said. "Well, let's call Chef!"

Chef Hatchet arrived at the Ceremony and grabbed her by her waist. He threw her into the seat of the Air Kick. She was very depressed.

"Well, Clarice. Do you have some last words before you go?" Chris asked.

"I've come here to prove that I have what it takes, and show all the bullies at school that I wouldn't be pushed around anymore. And for the money, of course. But at least I met Dawn, although I met evil scumbags and traitors too." She said, looking annoyed at her team.

"Your life's a hell, right? Oh, well. It's Elimination time! Now, when I say _**go**_, you're going to push that button there and set the device out!" Chris said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Chris yelled. Clarice pushed the button and was thrown into the sea.

"Okay, team. You can return to your cabin now." Chris said.

The three remaining members of the Girls team walked to their cabin. Jake then put his arms on both girls' shoulders. "So… we're the final three. Of our team." He said. Sami smiled. Jasmine seemed annoyed.

The Girls reached their cabin, and entered their rooms. Sami entered hers. Jasmine was about to enter her room, when Jake stopped her.

"I think you accepted my offer. You wouldn't be sorry." He said, leaving her alone.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jasmine: What I've just done? I betrayed my only true friend here! And now I'm trapped in an alliance with that jerk!

*END*

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Jake: I'm regaining my power in this game! That girl Jasmine may be rude and all, but she's as naïve as Sami!

*END*

* * *

In the Guys cabin, Shawn and Sapphire were in the floor of her room, talking about their alliance and other intimate stuff.

"I think, we need to keep our feelings out of game." Sapphire said.

"True that. Love is a weakening emotion. But, what will happen after this ends?" Shawn asked her.

"We'll see later…" Sapphire said, kissing him in the lips.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire: I don't love Shawn. I'm just attracted to him. Or something like that. But love? Too far, I think. (She smiles) Although, everything could happen.

*END*

* * *

"Exceptionally good! This becomes even more interesting every second it goes!" Chris said.

"What will happen in the next episode? Will Jake and Jasmine made up as allies? Will Sami feel displaced by Jasmine? Will Shawn and Sapphire's alliance work perfectly? Will Merit manage to play his allies without them even noticing? Will Evan do more interesting stuff? Just wait to see it here, in our next action-packed episode of Total…"

"Drama…"

"X-Treme!" Chris yelled. A booby trap then exploded in the shore, where Chris was. He began running scared, and screaming. Gwen and Evan then came out of a big rock that was there, laughing energetically.

"Yeah, I'll keep doing these things, Chris!" he said, bumping fists with Gwen.

* * *

EIGHTH CHAPTER!

Surprisingly, Clarice got eliminated! I know! I love her, but she had to go now! Sorry, but remember: she, along with the other eliminated characters, will have a cameo VERY soon. God, I'm so bad with suspense.

But we got Gwen's cameo! Pretty cool, huh? Next time, we're having cameo of a TDRI contestant! Guess who!

Review or PM what do you think of the chapter and the story so far! Also, if you have some suggestions or requests!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
